My Hero Academia: Spider-Man
by HunterQwon
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is born Quirkless, but dreams of being a Hero. With the World's Number One Hero coming to Japan, those that wish the Hero harm set their plans in motion to end his reign, only for young Izuku to get caught in the middle of it all, and potentially become an even greater threat than the great All Might himself.
1. Chapter 1:Izuku Midoriya Origins

_**AN:**_ A favor for a friend.

* * *

_**1: Izuku Midoriya: Origins**_

"_People are not born equal. That's the hard truth I learned at the age of four. But that was my first...and my last set back._"

Izuku Midoriya

* * *

It all began in Keikei City in China with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born. After that day, "_exceptional_" individuals began popping up all over the world. The cause at the time was unclear, but as time passed, the "_exceptional_" became the norm. Fantasy had become reality. Soon, eighty percent of the world's population consisted of Superhumans with special abilities.

The world turned to chaos, and a profession that everyone had only dreamed about entered the spotlight. Along with the exceptional abilities an explosion in the crime rate. While nations struggled to overhaul their legal systems, brave individuals took up the mantle of Heroes straight out of comic books, protecting the people from evildoers.

With public support, some quickly acquired the right to serve as heroes in an official capacity. Depending on their performance they had the potential to earn government pay as well as fame and glory.

This is not the story of someone born with special abilities...it's the story of a boy that would someday rise to become the world's greatest Hero, and his name was -

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him," the doctor said to the mother and her devastated son. The poor boy was wide eyed with disbelief, even for a four-year-old.

The mother looked horrified, "Please, Sir, there must be some kind of mistake!" She cried as her son dropped his toy figure. "All of the other children in his kindergarten class have started showing signs at least, but -!"

"Pardon me for asking, Mrs. Midoriya," the doctor said, holding up a hand gently, "But you're a fourth generation, aren't you?" He asked, "I mean as far Quirks go, am I right?"

Inko Midoriya nodded, "Well, yes," she said, raising her hand toward her child's toy, a figure of the world's number one Hero, which began to float up from the floor, and into her grasp, "I can move small objects toward me, and my husband can breath fire."

The doctor nodded, and pointed to a set of x-ray charts up on the board, "By his age, a child should manifest at least one of his parents' Quirks, or, in rare cases, a composite of the two." He said, sighing as he was about to dash the boy's hopes even further. "However, early Quirk research discovered one very important thing."

"And that is?" Inko inquired.

"It has to do with the presence, or absence of a secondary joint in the pinky toe," he said, pointing to the join in question, "Humans have no need for parts that they don't use, you see. And those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution." He turned around in his chair, sighing, "Little Izuku has two joints. It's becoming quite rare these days..._but_ this means that Izuku has no Quirk abilities at all."

It was a long, quite walk home from the doctor's office as Inko led her son home. As soon as they reached their apartment the boy sat down in front of his computer, playing a news broadcast of his favorite hero, All Might.

"Mom," Izuku said, his eyes glued to the screen, "No matter what, he'll always come to save you with a smile."

Inko's shoulders began to shake with sobs.

The boy turned to her with tears overflowing from his eyes, "A cool superhero like that," he said, pointing to the screen, "That's what I wanna be!"

It was too much. Inko broke down and hugged her son tightly, sobs wracking her chest, "I'm sorry, Izuku," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"What do you mean adoption!?" Izuku came awake to an angered voice, "This is our son we're talking about! Not some lost puppy!"

"Mama?" The boy rubbed his eyes, and sat up.

"Now you listen here, Hiashi Midoriya, I don't care if he doesn't have a Quirk! He is my son, and that's all that matters!" She shouted as the little boy moved toward his door sleepily. On the other side was his mother, phone in hand, looking absolutely furious, "What do you mean he was supposed to have both our...you bastard! You just wanted a child with a strong Quirk, didn't you?!" Now Izuku was wide awake. He never heard his mother using such language unless she meant business.

"_Now, darling, you know it wasn't only because of that, but - _" That was his father's voice he was hearing on the phone.

"I told you, I don't care," Inko snapped angrily, "You have no place in this house anymore, Hiashi, so don't even think about showing your face to me or my son ever again! Do you hear me! EVER!" She slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

"Mama?" Inko gave a tiny yelp as she heard an equally tiny voice as she turned and found her son standing not two feet from her, looking up with tears in his eyes once again.

"Oh, honey, I - "

"Daddy doesn't want me anymore." He said, no questions in his voice. Inko bit her lip. Izuku had always been a smart boy, far smarter than most children his age, so she knew that he would be quick to figure things out...she just hoped that she could hide them from him a little longer.

Inko knelt down and wrapped her son in her arms, "Sweetie, listen to me," she said, "No matter what happens, Quirk or no Quirk, you're my baby." She began stroking his hair, "No matter what happens from this point, that will never change."

* * *

(10 Years Later - Izuku Midoriya Age 14)

* * *

"This is not what I imagined the finished product to be," said a man that was covered in severed hands as he gazed into the cage that held a...creature of monstrous proportions. "I had thought you had a different design in mind for the Nomus?"

Beside him, a man, his face covered in a medical mask, and dark glasses, chuckled, "Oh, this isn't a Nomu, my boy, this is something I came up with on a whim to raise a little hell, if you know what I mean?"

The man looked at him, "Oh, really?" He asked, "Do tell."

The "doctor" smiled as he wrapped the bars of the cage with his cane, causing the creature to stir, and lunge, six arms reaching through the ten inch steel bars, "You see, this little fellow is meant to be...an announcement I should like to say," he said as the mandibles snapped at him, revealing four large fangs on the outer mouth, and a secondary set in the inner mouth, "It's not as durable as your Nomus are going to be, but this fellow is the first of many that will self replicate once he's unleashed. As long as there is one, there will be more to come."

"Oh, I like where this is going," his friend smiled, "So, in terms of video games, this thing is a low level creature, yet it has great strength, and can multiply itself...but how is that done, exactly?"

"Through a bite," the doctor laughed, "You see how he's trying to get his head through the bars?" He pointed at the beast, which was trying its best to squeeze its massive head through the bars of its cage, "I've programmed him with the strong instinct to infect as many people as possible so that his species can survive. The venom of this creature would be fatal to most, but having engineered it differently, he has two different types. If he perceives someone to be weak, he'll infect them, and make them an easy turn, the venom only taking...oh, say fifteen, or twenty minutes to take effect, give or take. And then, for the next twenty-four hours, the infected is writhing in absolute agony!" He said gleefully as his friend laughed, "Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Indeed!" The hand-covered man laughed, scratching at his neck, "And the other venom?"

"A deadly cocktail of black widow, brown recluse and wolf spider," the doctor chuckled, "If push comes to shove, this big, beautiful beast will abandon his need to infect, and switch over to the secondary venom sacks, and go in for the kill! I doubt even All Might would be immune to such a deadly toxin!"

"Would it kill him?!"

"Doubtful," the doctor sighed in disappointment, "But, I can assure that anyone less than All Might would die a most agonizing death at the toxin's mercy." He said, "If the widow and wolf spider venom combo didn't kill them first, then the bacteria in the recluse venom surely would after rotting their bodies down to the point that they would appear as lepers!"

"Nice," the man said, smiling himself, "And here I thought this thing was more of a goblin, but he sounds more like a high level ogre to me now." He looked at the doctor, "When will he be ready to release?"

The doctor smiled, holding up a remote control device, "With your permission, Young Master Shigaraki?"

"You do the honors, Doctor," Shigaraki smiled, removing the hand that covered his face.

The doctor pressed the trigger button as the cage opened up beneath the beast and dropped the creature into the sewers.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Izuku was having one of his normal days of misery as he trudged home from school, a burnt notebook in hand, thinking back on that day so long ago when his world had come crashing down. But the young man that he had become was determined to achieve his dream of becoming a hero. Whether or not he had a Quirk or not.

His disappointment had only lasted for the one day because of the words said to him by his mother. [_That's not what I wanted to hear,_] he sighed in thought as he thumbed through his notebook, the pages consisting of notes on his classmates and their Quirks; on how they worked, and how to counter them.

[_What I wanted to hear was that I could become a hero even without powers_,] he thought as he came out from under the overpass that was his usual route home, [_But that's when I stopped caring about what anyone says!_] He growled, grinding his teeth, and raising his chin, [_To keep my chin up and keep moving forward, no matter what!_]

Behind him, a manhole cover began to quiver and rise as six red eyes glared from beneath.

A large shadow loomed over Izuku while he was reading, causing the boy to turn, and the boy froze. Standing before him was a massive, hulking creature. It stood well over eight feet tall, with six bulging arms tipped with three clawed fingers. The head was a grotesque mass of grey fuzzy hair, not unlike a spider, sporting six gleaming red eyes on an elongated skull two feet long, with gnashing, snapping teeth inside a mandible like jaw.

Izuku's legs trembled as he stumbled back from the creature, scrabbling away from it. [_A villain?_] He thought, trying to think of anyone that had such a monstrous appearance, coming up with a blank as his flight instincts took over, and the boy bolted. [_No, a villain would've had me already! That thing's gotta be some kind of mutant!_] He thought as the beast lumbered after him, surprising him with its speed.

It spat a line of webbing at him, narrowly missing him as he ran down the streets to get away from it. It bounded after him, using its webs to swing into the air and fly after him using the strong threads.

The creature's shadow passed over him again, [_It's gonna get me!_] He panicked, [_Think, Izuku, think! Wha'd'ya know about spiders?!_] He Thought frantically as he ducked down into a narrow alley. The Man-Spider lumbered after him, crashing into the walls of the alley, unable to fit due to its enormous size, reaching for him with three of its arms.

[_Spiders are...sound sensitive!_] The boy thought as he crashed into a line of garbage cans, causing a large amount of noise, which the Man-Spider didn't like at all if the way it was clutching at its head was any clue. [_Common household chemicals are enough to kill most spiders!_] He thought looking back at the monster as it crawled along the walls of the alley, fitting through just barely as its back grazed the opposite wall. "And the don't like strong smells!" He yelled, picking up and flinging a smell bag of garbage at the beast. It shredded it with its claws, showing the alleyway with the noxious contents.

The creature roared in anger as the smells assaulted its senses. Izuku laughed as he came out of the alley's opposite end and scrambled onto the streets, "Hero!" He shouted, seeing that there were people around, "We need a Hero over here, now!"

A police officer heard him and came running toward him, "Hey, kid, what's - ?!"

A monstrous roar sounded from the alley as the mutant crashed through the brick walls angrily, its rage filled eyes trained on the boy. "Ah, nuts!"

"Holy shit!" The officer yelped, aiming his gun at the beast, "Run for it kid!"

Izuku did not need to be told twice as he bolted with the crowd as they say the creature. Gunshots erupted as the policeman opened up, but the bullets didn't seem to do any damage, and was ignored while the creature took to the air again, searching for its prey. Izuku saw it leaping on its webs, and shivered as he tried to get away, "No, no, no, no!" He cried as the beast loomed over him again, and felt the impact of the web against his backpack, "Dammit!" He slipped his arms out of the straps and dropped back to the ground, only to hear the sound of large feet striking the asphalt.

Four arms grasped him from behind as he was lifted from the ground once more. He turned his head, met with the eyes of his attacker once more. "Oh, God, please! Not like this!" He shouted as the monster clamped down on his shoulder with its teeth. Searing, mind-numbing pain erupted in his left shoulder as the mandibles went to work, chewing his skin and muscle tissue to nothing as the venom sacks emptied into him. It was how spiders fed. Their venom broke down what ever poor creature they attacked, and turned them into mush so they could drink the fluids from them.

"GET THE FUCK OFF'A HIM YA FREAK!" Roared an angry voice. A voice that Izuku knew all too well.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he saw his friend literally rocketing toward him with his Quirk blasting from his hands.

"DIE YA OVERGROWN BUG!" Katsuki Bakugo roared as he blasted the beast in the face with his Quirk; Explosion. Izuku felt the burn as his captor was struck with the full force of his Quirk, forcing it to release him. The burning sensation in his shoulder began to spread through his body as Katsuki bent to haul him up.

"Get off your ass, Deku, we gotta go!" The boy roared as he tried to move them away.

"Leave me!" Izuku howled, pain wracking his body, "It bit me, Kacchan! I can feel the venom!"

Katsuki was torn. He wanted to get Deku out of harms way, but he also wanted to turn around and blast the monster to prove himself. A student taking on a mutant like this one was sure to get into any Hero School they wanted. Without taking exams.

All that changed, however, when the monster roared angrily, and turned its eyes on them. Unharmed.

"Okay, no time to mope, move your ass, Deku!" Katsuki roared, hauling the smaller boy over his shoulder, and taking off.

Izuku, his vision getting blurry from the venom coursing through his body, saw with growing horror that the monster was still coming, slowly, but still coming for them. [_Me,_] the boy realized, [_It only wants me..._] He struggled slightly on Katsuki's shoulder and rolled off of him, plopping to the ground, and attempting to stand.

"THE HELL'RE YA DOING?!" Katsuki roared.

Izuku looked back at him with a sad smile, "You were right, I'm useless as a Hero without a Quirk," he said, "But at least I can save a few lives. This thing only wants me, so just get out of here, and find a Hero to take this thing down, Kacchan!"

Katsuki Bakugo couldn't believe his ears. Weak little Deku, the Quirkless loser, was acting like a Hero!

The mutant grabbed him up again, and bit into his right shoulder this time as Izuku's body went limp. "DEKU!"

"**TEXAS,**" came a great roar from above them, "**SMASH!**"

A huge force of pure, raw power hurtled down from above as a large man, almost as big as the mutant, crashed into the creature, forcing it to release Izuku again. As the boy fell, the man caught him in his large, powerful arms. "**Fear not, young man,**" he said, with a smile ever present on his face, "**FOR I, ALL MIGHT, AM HERE!**"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Izuku didn't know what happened to him after the mutant bit him a second time, but waking up he found himself in a hospital bed, and, remarkably, alive.

He looked around the room, wondering what had happened, but found no one around to answer his questions. But...he could hear...he could hear someone on the other side of the door speaking in hushed tones...to his mother!

"What do you mean that his body's changing?!" Inko hissed at the man he couldn't see, "Is my baby going to be alright or not!?"

"Mrs. Midoriya, please," the man said, "We're doing everything we can to figure this out, but from the looks of it, that..._mutant_ that attacked your son injected him with some form of the same mutagen we found in its makeup."

"And what the fuck does _that_ mean?" Ah, there was Kacchan.

"It means that whatever that thing was," the doctor sighed, "Young Izuku has a very strong chance of transforming into the _same_ species."

Izuku grew cold upon hear this, and flung the covers off of himself, moving toward the window with surprising speed.

"It's been two days since he was attacked," Inko said to the man as she fretted over her son, not knowing of his escape, "If he was going to turn into...whatever that monster was, don't you think he would have shown more signs than this?!" She demanded, flapping the papers she held in his face, "I'm not stupid! This is a Quirk analysis! You think that thing passed some of its strengths to him, and you want to know how to do it again!"

"That's not true, Ma'am, I'm not a mad scientist, thank you very much," the man said, glaring slightly, "All that we do know, for the moment, is that the venom from the bite is still in his system, and changing him somehow. His physical appearance has already drastically changed thanks to the muscle toning. His strength is well beyond that of any Quirkless human now, and beyond that of some with Super Strength. We simply want to make sure its safe to be around him before allowing you to see him. If it turns out that- " Katsuki had had enough of listening to the man, and grabbed him by his coat, hauling him out of the way.

"Enough with the bull shit, we're seeing Deku, whether you like it or not!" The Explosive Quirk user snarled, and slid the door open...only to find the room empty.

Inko and the doctor were right behind him, the mother gasping when she saw the window open. "We...we're on the fifth floor!"

"I'm calling security!" The doctor shouted, "I'll have every Hero in the city watching for him!"

"Don't you dare hurt my son!" Inko snapped at him, using her Quirk to stop him in his tracks. "He's not at fault in any of this!"

Bakugo growled and pelted down the hall, "I know where he usually goes. I'll find him!"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Night had fallen long before Katsuki was able to find his friend. The reason being that Izuku Midoriya was staying well away from populated areas, afraid of what he would do if the mutations were taking place as the doctor said. Currently, he was huddled in a beach side garbage dump. It seemed a good place to hide until he was sure whatever was happening to him would actually happen.

But things weren't so easy. His hearing alone was so much stronger that he could hear nearly a mile into the city, and it was driving him crazy! And then there was his sense of smell. The garbage around wasn't smelly, but he could smell the oil and grease wafting up from some of the tools and old appliances. His sense of touch was stronger now. The grains of sand felt like steel mesh grinding against his skin, even through the hospital clothes.

His body wasn't his own anymore. He wasn't the scrawny little Quirkless kid he used to be. He was...stronger...faster...His flight from the hospital had been so bizzarre...

His wrists hurt. Looking at them from where he sat, he could see that the under side of his wrist seemed to have a small bulge on it, the same thing appearing on the opposite. The top, just behind his wrist, however, now had an open slit...

Curiously, he clenched his left hand into a fist...and out came a long, sharp barb. It shocked him so much that he fell over, striking his head against an ice box as he did, unconsciously pressing his middle and ring finger to the base of his palm. Immediately, in response to the simple touch, a line of...webbing shot out from the bulge under his wrist.

It attached to a stove on the top of a pile of trash, getting yanked down as he fell.

Sensing the danger, he scrambled out of the way of the old appliance, he lept into the air, _twenty feet_ into the air, flipping around and landing to perch lightly on another pile. Looking at the mess he'd made, he looked down at his hands, clenching both hands into fists, sprouting his barbs from both arms, jutting out over his fists like a built in switch blades.

Curious, he pressed his index and middle fingers into his palm once again, aiming carefully at a hub cap. The webs came out again, attaching to the hub as Izuku grabbed the line before he lost it, noting that his reflexes were much quicker than before. He gave the line a yank, and the hub cap came flying at him. He caught it easily, smiling for the first time all day as he stood up.

"I've...I've got powers...I've got _powers_!" The boy crowed, elatedly jumping into the air, flipping end over end, landing on his perch. "Maybe with this, I can - !"

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and stiffened, as did the ones on his arms. Sensing a threat, he whipped around, seeing nothing...except...a very...very familiar Hero.

"**GREETINGS, YOUNG MAN!**" The unmistakable voice, and beaming smile of All Might hollered, "**IT SEEMS THAT YOU'VE CHANGED SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!**"

"A-A-All M-M-Might!?" Izuku floundered and fell off his perch, bumbling down to the ground into the waiting arms of the world's Number One Hero. "Why...how...when...?!"

All Might chuckled, setting the boy on the ground, "Well," he said, speaking normally, "that just leaves out 'where' and 'who' doesn't it?" He joked, smiling widely, "But that's for another time. Tell me, what are you doing out of the hospital?"

Izuku looked down in shame, and fear, "I...I heard the doctor saying that I could turn into the same kind of monster that attacked me...and I don't think I should've stayed at the hospital if I was just going to change into one of those things and hurt people."

"Hm, and I also heard that you gave yourself up to that thing in order to stop it from going after anyone else, am I correct?" He asked, gaining a nod from the boy, "I see. Then you must know that what you did was extremely reckless, and would have made that dear mother of yours throw a fit if you'd actually gone and died on her. Not to mention that loud friend of yours was howling like Present Mic after you collapsed."

Izuku nodded, "I know it was dumb, but I just...I moved without thinking when I realized it was just after _me_, so I thought that if I let it take me, then - "

"It would leave the people alone long enough for help to arrive, and place you in a body bag," All Might surmised, sighing, "Young man...you are - "

"Stupid?"

"A true Hero," All Might smiled, shocking the boy as he snapped his eyes up, "Yes, I've heard that you didn't have any Quirk abilities until now, since that monster seems to have unintentionally gifted you with its own abilities, but its not powers that make a Hero." He said, and poked Izuku in the chest, "Its the strength of their heart, Young Midoriya, and you, my boy, have a heart made of pure gold."

Izuku felt tears welling up in his eyes as his Hero spoke to him with such kind words, "I wanted to be a Hero so bad...even when I didn't have powers..."

"If you'd said that to me two days ago, I would have told you to give up," All Might smiled, "But you proved, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that you are a Hero...so, Izuku Midoriya, what do you say to letting me train you for the U.A. Exams coming up?"

* * *

_**Quirk Registration**_

_**Subject: Izuku Midoriya**_

_**Birth Date: July 15, 20XX**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Blood Type: O**_

_**Quirk: Spider - **_**_skin grows sharp, "barbed" like scopulae hairs that allow him to cling to surfaces, can lift around ten tons, outrun a speeding car, basic reflexes and agility is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's, enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability, enhanced healing factor, much higher then regular humans, potentially to recover from fatal injuries, the ability to see in the dark much better then an average human._**

**_Possesses _****_razor-sharp stingers that were located within his arms below his wrists. They release and are coated in a polyamine venom, which when shot, caused minor paralysis, and spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid with great force._**

**_Special Move: Camouflage - When standing still, or moving slowly, Izuku is able to blend in with his surroundings effectively becoming invisible._**

_**Quirk Type: Mutation/Strength Augmentation**_

* * *

_**AN:**_ All that I changed around in this part of the story was a few key points concerning Izuku's father, and

Tags: Romance/School Life/ Adventure/ Tragedy

As I said before leave a review if you like this thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Testing the Waters

_**AN: **_Nothing much, if anything, has changed about this chapter.

* * *

_**2: Testing the Waters**_

* * *

All Might didn't stay with Izuku the entire time, much to the boy's disappointment, he did, however, call for a Hero agent to come and supervise him until his mother could be notified of his whereabouts. Thus his was introduced to Toshinori Yagi, a very tall yet sickly man by Izuku's standards. When he arrived, he took the young man to the closest eatery available, having been informed by the doctors in charge of the boy's care, to sate Izuku's growing appetite.

Toshinori watched, his face a little green, as Izuku devoured several cheeseburgers, fries, and downed several shakes to wash it all down. "Man, kid, that doc wasn't kidding about your new metabolism," he said, sipping a cup of coffee, "You're really packing it away."

"I'm so-wy,"the boy mumbled around a mouthful, his eyes tearing up before swallowing, "I don't know why I'm so hungry, I've never eaten this much before!" He said, looking a little shameful as he remembered that Toshinori was paying for his large meal.

The man chuckled, and waved him off, "Kid, I work with the company that sponsors All Might, so there's no way you'll dent my bankbooks with this, now eat up, and don't talk with your mouth full." He admonished the boy lightly as he went back to eating, "Now, All Might, and your doctors gave me the rundown on your...powers. From what the doctor said, your appetite's increase is to do with the mutations taking place in your body right now."

"What about the chance I turn into a Man Spider?" Izuku asked worriedly. "I know All Might said he'd train me to use my Quirk, now that I can call it that, but isn't there still a chance that I'll - "

Toshinori held up his hand to halt his worrying. "One of my jobs as a Hero Agent is to make sure you're healthy enough for the job, or in your case, school," he said, smiling, "The doctors are also worried about that little possibility, so they're examining the one that bit you, and hoping to find out where it came from, and, if possible, reverse any mutations that might have already occurred before it went after you."

"I hope no one else was hurt," the boy said, sipping a chocolate shake, "That thing was really after me when it chased me down. It didn't pay any attention to anyone else."

The skeletal man sighed, "Typical predatory behavior." He said, pointing at Izuku, "Until now, you were one of the rare few born without a Quirk, which meant that, despite being surrounded by other people, it saw you as the easier target. This might also be why your mutation was different than it was supposed to be."

Izuku frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Putting it simply, since both your parents had Quirks, but you were born without one, you still possessed a gene inside of you that could produce a Quirk for your future child. The venom that thing injected you with melded with that gene, prompting an abrupt change in your physiology. The gene activated, and acted like a scanning device for your body."

Izuku thought for a moment, "So the dormant gene pretty much took everything good from the venom, and got rid of the stuff that would kill me."

"In a nut shell," Toshinori smiled, "But that doesn't mean the risk of transforming into one of those things isn't still there." He said, holding up his fist, "My theory is that, if you're pushed to your utter limits, to the point were survival is less than say one percent, the mutation will activate causing you to...well, for lack of a better term, '_Hulk-Out_', you see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, sorta like a last line of defense, right?"

"Bingo," Toshinori smiled, "You're pretty smart. It's no wonder you were aiming for U.A."

The boy blushed under the man's praise, "So, how are you supposed to help me with my Quirk?"

Toshinori shrugged, "That's something we'll both have to work on," he said, crossing his arms, "You spent a bit of time with that beast, so you know more of its capabilities than even All Might would, and he killed the thing."

"Well, it was incredibly strong and fast for its size," Izuku went on, "And the webs it shot from its mouth were strong enough to carry it while it swung around from building to building when it chased me. But it seemed to have the same weaknesses of a common house spider," he said, ticking the list off on his fingers, "Strong smells, loud noises, I never got to test any sort of chemicals on it because of where I was, but there's a chance that -"

"Easy, kid!" Toshinori laughed, "Damn, if you weren't set on becoming a Hero, I'd put you on I Island for a Quirk analyst intern!" He said, "But we'll work on that. For all we know, you could have all of its abilities, and none of the weaknesses, but then again, the opposite could be said."

Izuku flexed his wrist, prompting one of his barbs to slide out. Toshinori looked surprised at this. "That thing didn't have anything like that!"

"I know," Izuku said, turning his hand over as he studied it, "I thought it was just a claw, or something, but now that I think about it, I think it might be hollow, like a fang."

"Or a stinger," the blond man said, smiling, "the thing might have been more spider-like in appearance, but don't forget that scorpions are arachnids, too. Maybe your body developed that on its own as a substitute for fangs." He said, noting that there seemed to be a small needle-sized hole at the tip of the spike. He reached out and touched the tip of his finger along the barb, feeling some sort of residue come away, which then made his finger go completely numb. "Hmm, definitely a type of venom, but nothing dangerous. A paralysis mixture?"

Izuku picked up the last fry on his tray and popped it into his mouth, "My senses are all on overload, too." He said, "The flavor of the food is enhanced, my sense of smell is way better, and my hearing...I can hear someone out in the back alley talking and laughing with someone else."

Toshinori winced, "Sounds like I need to get you a costume before we do anything with your Quirk," he said, "And make sure that whatever you choose as a mask, or helmet has buffers to block out sound, or at least dull it to some degree. I'll have them make some special earmuffs, too. That way you'll be able to sleep at night until you're able to tune it all out."

"Thanks," the boy said, "There's one more thing."

"Hm?" Toshinori looked at him in interest.

"When All Might found me, I knew he was there already, or at least I knew that someone strong was around," Izuku said, rubbing his arms, "Someone strong, and dangerous."

Toshinori frowned, "Sounds like a sixth sense to me. Though he didn't intend to hurt you, All Might's power, and size is threatening. Your new instincts probably developed that sense to warn you if a bigger, stronger predator was in the area so that you could get away, or find a way to deal with it." The man said, reaching for his coffee once more, "All in all, I think you have the makings for a fine young Hero."

Izuku smiled as the words left the emaciated man's lips, '_Those are the words I've always wanted to hear,_' he thought tearfully, '_I wish Dad could - _'

"IZUKU!" The boy flinched as he heard his mother's frantic voice as she came into the eatery. She looked the way she sounded; worried, tired, and angry all at once.

The boy felt horrible for disappearing on her as he had, and stood from his seat as the woman grabbed him in a huge hug. "Oh, my baby," she said, petting his hair, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"M'sorry, Mom," he mumbled.

Toshinori chuckled as the two separated, and gestured for the woman to sit down, "I'm glad you got the call from All Might, and made it here so quickly," he said, "Why don't I order us some more coffee, and a bit more food, and we can discuss what's going to happen in the next ten months?"

"Ten months?" The mother and son asked as the skeletal man went over to the counter.

In the next few hours, Izuku explained to his mother about his new abilities, and how he had overhead the doctor's fears of him transforming into a mutant monster. While she understood his not wanting to harm anyone, she still admonished him for simply disappearing as he had. After she had calmed down, and had a few sips of coffee, Toshinori took over and explained All Might's intentions for the boy to train to control his newfound abilities, and his own part in all of if. All Might, being the Number One Hero, couldn't be around all the time, so it fell to Toshinori to look after the young man in his absence.

Inko, however, worried about her son's new eating habits. With her job she could easily pay the bills, but added to the new increase of food...She could do it, she felt, but it would mean taking a few extra shifts, and -

"Mrs. Midoriya," Toshinori interrupted her thoughts, "You were muttering."

Inko blushed as Izuku raised his brow, "Huh. So that's where I get it from?"

Toshinori chuckled, "If living expenses are going to be a problem, then why not come work for one of my companies?" He asked, "Being the mother of a young prospective Hero like Izuku here, you'd be more than well-paid, and you'd work with him on occasion if either I, or All Might can't see to his training."

"But I've never worked for a large company like a Hero Agency before," Inko fretted. "And wouldn't this be some form of favoritism?"

"Not at all," the man smiled, "honestly, a fair few of my employees have relations to a Hero under my sponsoring."

And so, as the day wore on, the small Midoriya family found their lives changing far more than either of them imagined. Inko would start her job within a week's grace period with a substantial advance in payment, considering her son just out, I.E. escaped, from the hospital. Izuku was to start testing his new powers first thing in the morning, three hours before school started, and again after school let out with All Might and Toshinori respectively.

In the morning, he would train with All Might while in the evening Toshinori would escort Izuku U.A.'s Support Course, lab so that he could be outfitted for his Hero costumes, yes, plural. Toshinori had decided that the young man should have at least one spare, just in case.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Two days later found Izuku eagerly bouncing down the halls of the academy of his dreams, following behind Toshinori. [_I can't believe I'm actually here!_] The boy beamed as he took in the tall halls of the school, [_Oh, man, I've got to go here!_]

"Izuku, keep up!" Toshinori called over his shoulder as the boy started to fall behind, "You'll have plenty of time to see this place when you pass the entrance exams."

Izuku scurried after him, "You really think I'll be able to get in?"

"Of course," the man laughed, and Izuku noted a line of red trickling from his lips, which the man wiped away quickly. "All Might doesn't take an interest in many students, so I'm gonna do my damnedest to make sure you're ready. The written exam should be a piece of cake, but the practical exam is the problem."

"What's the practical exam?"

"Ah, no fair telling," he said, waggling a finger at the boy, "You'll just have to trust me."

Izuku nodded, and yelped as they stopped in front of a huge steel door, "Whoa, what's - "

The doors began to open, revealing a workshop filled with tools, junk, and other bits and pieces that looked like they needed to be part of a space shuttle. Toshinori chuckled, "Come on, kiddo, and try not to nerd out."

"Trying." Izuku said excitedly as they entered the workshop.

They were greeted by a fairly short, skinny man with a helmet covering the majority of his head, his back turned to them as he worked on something in front of him.

"Hey, Maijima," the skeletal Agent greeted as he stepped up to the boy, "How's it going?"

The man turned around, and Izuku nearly had a heart attack, "Yo, Toshi, long time no see," Power Loader said, turning around to shake the man's hand, "Haven't seen you since that thing with All Might and Toxic Chainsaw."

Toshinori winced, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, that was a right mess, let me tell you," he said bashfully, "Did you get my message about my new protege?"

Izuku's eyes had gone to the size of saucers as Power Loader turned to him, his dull blue eyes glinting from under his helmet, "Hm, so this is the kid, huh?" He said, and smiled, "A little small, but I think I can whip something up."

Toshinori reached into his business suit and pulled out a folder, "I have the designs for you right here," he said, smiling, "Izuku likes both of them, so you can go ahead and make both designs since I asked for a spare. Frankly, I think option-B would suit him better, but the red and black looks good, too."

Izuku beamed, "They both look awesome," he said.

Power Loader stepped forward with a measuring tape, "Arms up, kid," he said as the boy held his arms out, "I've got a handle on some of the abilities Toshinori described to me; biggest problem I can see is the fact that you tend to stick to the walls with your entire body, even through your clothes, but if the suit's too thick, that might not be possible. So we'll want to work with something light, yet strong enough to stop a bullet - "

"Maijima, who uses bullets anymore?" Toshinori asked.

The mechanic rolled his eyes, "Not all Heros have muscles so thick that bullets can't go through them, Toshi, you know that," he said, pointing to a round scar on his side; a bullet wound.

Izuku shivered, "Bullet proofing's good."

"Smart kid." The man said, tapping his chin, "I'm thinking a woven an organic carbon fiber exterior stitched in with a small amount of titanium thread for extra strength, not light enough to be easily torn, but not heavy enough to impede your movements, and I'll make sure it's breathable. As for the sound problem you seem to be having, a pretty large one judging from the circles under your eyes," Izuku flinched, having not slept well since his senses had been heightened. "We can pad the headpiece with a special lining, and stitch in a flap, so that you can open it at will to hear to the fullest, and I'll also construct some earplugs from some sound proof materials we have here at the lab."

Izuku smiled gratefully, and bowed, "Thank you."

The man smiled from behind his helmet, "Just doin' my job, kiddo," he said, and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Now, since All Might told me that you've been cleaning up Dagobah Beach to get a handle on your strength, why don't you an Toshinori head on down to Training Ground Beta so you can get a handle on your powers?"

Izuku looked at the skeletal man, beaming, "Can we?"

Toshinori chuckled, "I don't see why not, but we can't stay long," he said, looking down at his watch, "Don't forget that we're meeting your mother for dinner in two hours."

Maijima chuckled, "Treating your client, and his mother to dinner, Toshi?" He laughed, crossing his arms, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were - "

"She's married, you dunce," Yagi Toshinori blushed heavily, "I'm just - "

"Actually," Izuku said, looking down at his sneakers, "My dad's...well, he left when I was four when he found out I was Quirkless, so it's just me and Mom."

The helmeted Hero laughed at the look on Toshinori's face, "A single mom, huh?" He chortled, elbowing the man in the ribs, "Yagi, you old dog!"

Toshinori just shoved the man away, "Just make the suits," he sighed and led the boy out of the workshop. To Izuku, he whispered, "I didn't know about your father, kid, sorry."

Izuku looked down, blushing a little, "It's not a big deal," the boy said, "I-I mean, he was never around, so I never knew him all that well, except from my baby pictures he was in."

"Still to just up and leave because you didn't have a Quirk?" Toshinori asked.

Izuku shook his head, "Mom never told me all of what he said, but wouldn't anyone that had a Quirkless kid be ashamed these days?"

Toshinori shook his head and slapped the boy on his back, "Izuku, back when things like Quirks were nothing but comic book nonsense, the Heroes were men dressed in police, firefighter, and military uniforms." He said, shaking his head, "Nowadays, you have men and women in uniform, alright, but we're nothing but government paid mercenaries. Sure, the public loves us, but you've also got the reverse side of the coin. People turning super villains over the smallest things like being bullied by their peers, or a hatred of the government system."

"But even back when there were no Quirks things like terrorists existed, right?" Izuku questioned. It was one of the subjects that came up in his history class recently. "And ever since the discovery of Quirks, the crime rate's gone way down."

Toshinori nodded, "Yes, that's true. Crime has gone down since the rise of the Heroes, but as popular as we've all become, in the beginning, it wasn't like that." He said, sighing, remembering something from the past that made him shiver, "Back when things began, it was utter chaos. Those with Quirks became scared of what people would think of them, and turned to violence. And only then did other Quirk users start using their powers to stop the ones that were hurting people, defending those they loved."

"But there's no wars," Izuku said, "That's...that's good, right?"

"Yes, it is," he said as the two of them stepped into an elevator, "But enough about Quirk history, we have some training to do before your suit is ready."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Training Ground Beta was, in every sense of the word, a small city, complete with tall buildings, and urban areas where one would normally see people shopping for food, clothes, and whatnot. It was here that Izuku began training with his Quirk...

..._but_...

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_!"

...that wasn't going so well.

Toshinori palmed his face as he watched the boy, for the umpteenth time, slam right into a brick wall, face first. "Izuku, I thought we talked about this?" He said into his earpiece to the boy as he peeled himself from the wall, "If the itsy bitsy spider doesn't watch where he's going, the itsy bitsy spider goes splat!"

Izuku groaned as he rubbed his nose, "Sorry, Sir!" He groaned, looking back to where the man was perched on one of the buildings, keeping an eye on him.

"It's alright, kid," he said, smiling a little at the boy even though he was too far away to see it, "Give it another try, and see if you can figure out what you're doing wrong. Remember how that monster did it?"

Izuku frowned, and stepped down from the wall. Looking down at his wrists, he then remembered the Man Spider had spat multiple webs in order to swing from place to place.

Using both of his spinnerets, Izuku shot two lines of web, attaching to two buildings, and slingshot himself from the ground and back into the air. The elasticity of his webs was surprising. He barely needed to haul back to get a good vault into the air. When he was in the air, and a good several stories above the ground, he shot another line from his left wrist, swinging down at a high velocity that whipped his hair back and made his eyes water. His feet skirted the ground for a fraction of a second before he was flying back into the air, and shot another web from his right wrist.

[_It worked!_] The boy thought elatedly as he continued to swing from building to building, gaining speed with each web he shot. He let out a excited shout as he swung his feet, leaping from his webbing before shooting out another line, and hauling himself high above the buildings, free-falling back down into the buildings as he swung out again.

Toshinori laughed as the boy finally got the hang of it, smiling, "That boy's gonna rattle the world with how good he's gonna be."

"Speaking from experience?" Said a small, gentle voice behind him as a small, bipedal white mouse strode up to him, "Hello, Toshi."

"Mr. Nezu, how nice to see you," Toshinori smiled in greeting, "And yes, I am speaking from experience. You can see it, too, can't you? You saw the reports about him."

"Jumping needlessly into dangerous situations in order to protect the masses," Nezu smiled, "Much like a certain someone I once knew, eh, All Might?"

Toshinori looked at the little rodent, "I'd be careful about flashing that name around," he warned, looking at the boy as he whipped through the air, "All of his senses are ten times stronger than they once were. If he heard you - "

"He's too focused on his powers right now, Toshi, don't worry," Nezu smiled, waving a paw, "Now, as for what you intend to do about your successor...?"

Toshinori sighed, "Honestly, I'm not looking forward to it." He said, gazing fondly at the boy as he swung through the artificial city. "It's not an easy thing to give up, when so many people smile at me."

"But you'll die if you keep this up for much longer, my friend," the mouse said, "You know that, and I know that. So please, choose someone, and don't let that child watch the man he looks up to as a _Hero_, _and_ the man he's coming to see as a _father_, die."

"A father?" Toshinori said, surprised, "We've barely begun to get to know each other, Nezu. How could see me like that?"

Nezu chuckled, "I've watched him since you brought him here," he said, "He's timid, yes, but he looks at you with admiration, and wants to make you proud of him. And the way he talks about All Might leaves no room for argument about who he idolizes."

"I'm not worthy of either of those," Toshinori said, sighing, "But...that boy, he could be."

"Surely you don't plan to gift him with _One for All_?" Nezu asked in surprise, "He's already powerful, and growing stronger. If you give him One for All, it'll be like putting him in a wet cardboard box. Every step, every breath he would take would have to be controlled." He said, making the man look down, "He also runs the risk of being torn apart by the sheer build-up of power since you're the eighth possessor of _One for All_. Don't just decide this on a whim, my friend."

"I know, but...he has the potential to be _great_, Nezu!" He said as the boy whooped in the distance, "With _One for All's_ powers he would - "

"Inherit your greatest enemy," Nezu pointed out sadly, making the man flinch. "Look at you, Yagi," he said, gesturing to the man's form, "It's been nearly six years now, and you've never recovered from that battle...and the damage is only getting worse."

Toshinori clutched at his left side, nodding, "I know...and you're right...the one I choose has to be prepared to face him, and..." he took a breath shakily, "I...I can't put him through it...him, _or_ his mother..."

"Settle down, Yagi," Nezu smiled, "You know it's time." He reached out and patted him on the back, "It doesn't have to be today, nor tomorrow, but it's time to hang up the mantle of All Might, and let someone else be the beacon of hope everyone wants."

Toshinori sighed as he saw Izuku swinging toward them, "I still think he could be great."

"He will be," Nezu smiled as the boy neared them, a smile visible on his face, "You will make certain of that when you teach him at this school. And I have the greatest confidence in your skills to do so."

Izuku landed awkwardly in front of the pair, smiling from ear to ear, and sweat pouring from his brow. Toshinori smiled at the boy, "Have fun?"

"Yeah!" The boy beamed. "I think I've got the hang of it!"

"Good," the man smiled, checking his watch, "Because we are...twenty minutes late to meet your mother. Let's go." He laughed at the surprised look on his face as he slung his arm over his shoulder, "Come on, I'm sure she'll understand, you were having fun after all."

Nezu laughed as they left the training area, "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to greet each other properly, young man, but I'll hopefully see you during the school's entrance exams, and from there on. Good-bye for now."

"Huh, good-bye, Sir," Izuku said, unsure of who the talking mouse was.

Nezu smiled as they disappeared from sight, smiling, "Good luck, young man," he chuckled, "I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Over the next ten months, Izuku continued to train under All Might and Toshinori every chance he got. Within that time, Dagobah Beach was cleared of the horrible amount of garbage that had piled up there from ocean currents and illegal dumping. Izuku's strength grew with each day, finding that he was easily able to lift tons, and his speed was easily thrice that of an Olympic runner.

And each day when training was done, Toshinori made sure to spend a little time with the Midoriya family, much to a certain single mother's delight. Inko Midoriya had taken to jogging along with her son in the mornings, using the chance to keep an eye on him, as well as do part of her job as an agent in Toshinori's company, but she guiltily admitted quietly to enjoying said employer's company far more than a working relationship should allow.

Within two months into Izuku's training, his costumes were soon ready, and the boy couldn't have been happier with the selection. (**1**)

One costume was red and black, while the other was black and green, Izuku now preferring the black and green over the red and black, but he loved both of them. And, thanks to the earplugs given to him by Power Loader, Izuku was finally able to sleep through the night without stuffing a pillow over his head.

And before any of them knew it, the day of the entrance exam had arrived.

* * *

_**AN: **_Decided to end it here, so I could explain a few things.

(1) Izuku's suits. Suit-1 red and black Ultimate Spider-Man, without the gadgets. Suit-2, green and black Stealth Suit, no gadgets.

(2) Someone mentioned that _One for All_ was needed to form a bond between Izuku and Toshinori A.K.A All Might, as you can see, All Might has not revealed his affliction to Izuku just yet, but that bit is coming up. And a bond is already forming. And not just with Izuku.

(3) Things with All For One, and Eri are going to be a little mixed, why? Because I'm MADMADMADMAD! In all the good ways, of course, but you'll see the method to my reasoning as time progresses.

(4) Bakugo. Someone said he seemed a little OOC, which is understandable. Sure his rivalry with Izuku is gonna kick back up, but I can't see myself writing someone that angry all the time without turning him into the Hulk.

(5) Izuku will most definitely not be receiving _One For All_. Sorry to those that wanted to see it, but having read the manga and finding out (**SPOILER ALERT**!) that Izuku will soon have SIX new superpowers instead of _One For All_ alone, made it seem like too much to give him on top of all the Spider Man Powers he has/will have.

(6) David Shield will be a new addition to this story, as both a scientist and a Hero (Bet you can't guess which Hero).

Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, a little slow, but, meh, you can't have action and madness in every chapter, right?

Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Trial By Fire

**AN: **I had the original chapter 3 ready to publish, but something happened and it got deleted before I could load it...so this chapter is pretty much new scratch.

* * *

**3: Trial By Fire**

* * *

Shigaraki was carefully placing cards together in a house of cards when the door slammed open, his little house falling to the bar's surface. He sighed, "You're late."

The man that entered was a rather large man, easily twice the slim teen's size in bulk, and had raven black hair, and mustache. Around his shoulders sat the mane of a lion attached to an open vest that portrayed the fierce face of a tiger.

"You will have to forgive me that," he said in a heavily accented tone, "I am new to this area, and had trouble finding the place."

"It doesn't matter," he said, "You've read the files I sent you and your team?"

The man nodded, "I did, and I already have a man on the hunt." He said, "Still, it is strange that you would go through all of this trouble for a mere boy."

Shigaraki growled, scratching his neck, "He was a product of one our organization's less savory experiments." He said, "And the good doctor was rather put off that his creation didn't work as he had hoped it would, and the creation of a new Hero candidate was salt in the wound."

The man chuckled, "Ah, but such a fine specimen," he said, pulling out the file, and flipping through it, "If my fellows fail to take him, I believe I shall enjoy this hunt to its fullest."

The young man frowned behind the hand attached to his face, "Why don't all of you just go after him at once?"

"It is...how do you say? A code between us." He clarified, "Unless we know that our prey is too powerful for a lone wolf to hunt, then the entire pack will get involved."

"You take pride in who you take down, right?"

"That is our reasoning." He said, bowing his head, "You'll want to watch the exams for the...U.A. school for Heroes today. My friends and I have arranged a little...test of our own for this little spider you're so upset about."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to bring my costume?" Izuku asked worriedly, "I mean, it's kind'a in poor taste considering I haven't even taken the exams, yet."

Toshinori chuckled, "No need to worry, Izuku," he said, "I've already cleared it with the higher ups, and Principle Nezu's given his blessings." He smiled, looking at Inko as she sat beside him, "Besides, your mother and I thought you could use the boost in confidence."

"You look so cool in them, I just couldn't wait to see what you look like in action." Inko smiled, happy little tears coming to her eyes, "Really, even if you don't make it, I'm so, so proud of you!"

Izuku smiled bashfully, "Um, Mom?"

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Do you think Dad would be proud of me?" The young man asked, making his mother freeze.

Seeing the woman look so torn, Toshinori sighed, and looked at the boy, "Kid, I know that I've got no real say in this," he said, smiling, "But, if you were my son, I know that I'd be proud of you, Quirk or no Quirk."

"That's right," Inko nodded in agreement.

Before the boy could say anything else, the car pulled to a stop in front of the U.A. testing area. Ground Beta; the very same training ground that Izuku had learned to harness his powers.

"Well, here we are," his mother sighed, smiling.

Izuku was out of the car faster than she could blink making Toshinori chuckle, "Kid's gonna faint before he can make the written exams," he chuckled, looking at the woman across from him, "I'm sorry if I overstepped something, Inko, but I know...I know it's a sore subject with you two."

Inko smiled at him, "I should really be thanking you for that," she said, "Izuku's too shy to say it, but he sees you as a sort of father figure."

Toshinori laughed again, and stepped out, offering her his hand, "Come on, we should catch up to him before he - "

"DEKU!"

"Uh-oh."

Both adults looked over to see Izuku cowering in front of Katsuki Bakugo, the young man that Toshinori had come to realize felt threatened by the formerly Quirkless teen.

"K-k-kacchan?!" The Spider yelped, quivering at seeing the absolutely murderous look on his childhood friend/bully's face.

"Don't you 'Kacchan', me, Deku!" Katsuki growled, "I haven't seen you outside school for fucking months, and now you just show up out of the blue at the U.A. Exams?!" The teen's hands lit up with small pops like firecrackers. "What the fuck is going on here!?"

"I-uh-I'm, t-t-taking the exams?"

"The hell you are!" Katsuki roared, raising his hands dangerously close to Izuku's face, "You listen to me, you worthless -"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, a hand slapped the back of his head, and a moment later, he started to float. "Oh, what the fuck?!"

"You need to watch your mouth, mister!" Said a feminine voice behind that had a distinct twang in it. Izuku and Katsuki both looked to see who was talking, and both were stunned to find a girl with short brown hair, shorter than Izuku was, a perpetual blush on her cheeks, and an angry look in her eyes. "And what gives you the right to tell him what he can and can't do?"

Katuski immediately disliked the girl, "Mind your own damned business, bi - "

The girl pressed the tips of all her fingers together, "Release!"

Katsuki dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and Izuku stifled a laughed that almost burst out of his throat. Katsuki stared up at the girl with murder in his eyes as she planted her hands on her hips, glaring down at him, "If you wanna be a Hero, then you better start acting like one, Bub!" The girl said huffily, "The only Hero I know that acts the way you do is that Endeavor guy that burns down half a city block in any fight he gets into!"

"I'll be better than that prick!"

"Then you can start by not actin' like him!"

Katuski felt sorely tempted to use his strongest explosion on the girl, but with Deku around he knew that there would be more trouble than what was worth fighting for. And it could ruin his chances at getting into U.A.

"Tch!" The teen picked himself up off the ground, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Just stay the fuck outta my way, Extras!" He brushed passed Izuku, slamming hard into his shoulder, or what he thought was hard, but found that doing so caused a dull pain to erupt. [_The fuck?_]

Izuku frowned at his friend as he stormed off, the girl glaring after him. "What a jerk!" She huffed, turning to the green-haired teen, "Are all city folk like him?"

Izuku shook his head, "Nah, he just takes some getting used to is all," he said, smiling shakily, "Thanks, by the way, for sticking up for me like that."

The girl giggled, "It's no problem." She said, her blush spreading slightly, "I don't like bullies on the best of days. And it looked like he was seriously about to hurt you with that Quirk of his." She said before sticking out her hand, "I'm Ochako, by the way, Ochako Uraraka."

Izuku hesitantly reached out to grasp her hand, "I-Izuku M-M-Midoriya," he said, [_Her hands are so soft!_]

When the decided to let each other go, however...

"Uh, hey..." Ochako tried to pull her hand free, finding it stuck, "You got a Quirk that lets you stick to stuff?"

Izuku blushed hard, "Oh, man, I'm sorry!" He yelped, trying to dislodge himself, "I'm still getting used to that!"

"Ow! Take it easy!"

"Sorry!"

Ochako, painful as the situation was, couldn't help but laugh as the panicked teen tried to unstick their hands, "Just relax." She said, "That always helps me when my Quirk goes haywire."

Izuku grinned a little, "That was really awesome, too," he said, recalling how Katsuki had started floating, "You can manipulate gravity, right?"

"Well, not manipulate," the girl blushed in embarrassment, "But I can make anything or anybody I touch with the tips of my fingers weightless." She showed him her free hand, and he noticed the cute little pads on the tips of them, almost like kitty paws.

"Ever tried?" He asked, forgetting about their predicament for the moment, "I mean, a Quirk like that sounds pretty powerful to only make things weightless. Can you send them straight up with a touch?"

"Sure can." To prove a point, and to also remind him that they were still stuck together, she activated her Quirk and Izuku promptly lifted off the ground straight up so that he was completely vertical. If not for his hold on Uraraka, he was sure that he would've been in orbit. "Still, though, I don't know if this is cut out for Hero work."

Izuku, taking his hand out of hers at last, prompting the girl to release her Quirk and let him down, just shook his head, "Are you kidding me?! This is a great Quirk! You could be fantastic Rescue Hero! I mean, think of what you could do in a landslide or a tunnel collapse?"

Ochako giggled, "That's honestly what I'm aiming for." She smiled cutely while pressing her fingers together, "You really think I could?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, totally! I mean, even if you can't really manipulate gravity, weightlessness is still a cool Quirk, and useful!"

"Speaking of useful," Toshinori chuckled as he and Inko snuck up on the chattering pair, "Why don't you make use of your superhuman speed, and move your behind into the exam halls. It starts in five minutes."

"What?!" Both teenagers yelped and took off toward the hall, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Toshinori chuckled, "Not even in class yet, and he's already a lady killer." He said, making Inko laugh as well.

"Oh, I hope they at least become friends," she sighed, cupping her cheeks, "They look so adorable together."

The skeletal man had to agree with her as he watched the pair enter the building. He then turned to the woman, "Shall we find a seat in the viewing area?"

Inko nodded, and looped her arm through his.

To anyone that looked at the two of them, it was quite the mismatch. Toshinori Yagi was not a healthy man by his own standards, and he knew it. While Inko Midoriya, where she had once been a plump, yet cute woman in Toshinori's opinion, had slimmed down quite a bit thanks to all the exercise she got while with her son and Toshinori in their workout schedule. While she didn't quite have her full figure back, she was close, and quite lovely to most.

"You know, you're not the only one that says Izuku thinks of me as a father figure," Toshinori sighed, looking at the boy's mother, "It's not that I mind it, but I'm not even sure I have what it takes for such a role."

A giggle burst out of her chest as she listened, "Oh, don't sell yourself short, Toshi," she said, giving his arm a squeeze, "He may admire All Might, but you've stuck with him, with us, through this entire ordeal from the time that he escaped from the hospital. You've even helped us out financially. I can never thank you enough for that."

The man blushed a little, "It's...not _thanks_ that I want..."

"I know," Inko smiled at him, winking at him, "Did you know my Quirk mutated not long after I divorced Hiashi?"

"Oh?" Toshinori asked, feeling slightly unsettled for some reason.

Inko nodded, "Yes. I'm also classified as a Telepath."

Toshinori froze. [_T-telepath?! Does that mean- ?!_]

"I can't read your mind all the time," Inko told him, sounding guilty, "And I can't quite control it because I dislike using such a Quirk. But, whenever I touch someone's skin, I can read their thoughts as easily as I can hear another's voice...so I know quite a lot about you, since you've become so fond of holding my hand."

The man looked utterly flummoxed at this point, also feeling slightly betrayed, but far from angry.

"How much...how much do you know?"

"All of it," she sighed, "It doesn't help that you're always thinking about it, either. But I know about your injury, and who caused you to give up full-time Hero work."

"I was going to tell you eventually," Toshinori told her.

"I know that, too."

Toshinori barked out a laugh, "Is there anything you don't know?"

Inko giggled again, "Is that a trick question, or should I mention that adorable little girl that loves her "Uncle Might"?"

Toshinori held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright, you win!" He laughed, "My god, I never thought the woman I'd finally fall in love with would be a once-in-a-generation Telepath!"

Inko blushed as his statement gained a few looks as people passed them by, "To be fair, I'm not in complete control of it," she said, "For instance, I know you're still hiding something, but even when I have a hand on you, I can't figure out what it is."

Toshinori chuckled, having a good idea what it was that he was actually hiding that she couldn't see. "Well, since you know everything else about me, I think I'll keep that little tidbit to myself."

"Oh, now I'm curious."

"Too bad."

"Oh, you!"

Their banter was interrupted, however, when a hand landed on Toshinori's shoulder, "I thought I recognized you, Toshi!" Said a man with honey-blond hair and blue square-rimmed glasses. "It's been a while!"

Toshinori looked up at the man with surprise and grinned, "Well, David Shield, you old troublemaker!" He laughed and clouted the man on the shoulder, "What brings you here?"

David laughed and jerked his thumb at the school, "I heard that the U.A. Support course had some promising candidates this year, so I thought I'd come over and see what all the fuss is about," he grinned at the man, "What about you? I doubt this is your idea of a date spot? Even you were never that dense!"

"Hey, now!" Toshinori laughed, before the two bumped fists. Inko took it all in stride. This was David Shield, after all. Toshinori's oldest friend from his college days, and his former sidekick, not to mention the Number-1 American Hero; Iron Man.

"Now that that's out of the way," David smiled, looking toward Inko, "Why don't you introduce me to your lady friend?" He extended his hand, "David Shield, nice to meet you."

Inko refrained from touching his hand, "Inko Midoriya," she said, smiling, "I don't mean to be rude, but my Quirk is Contact-Telepathy, and I rather doubt you want me reading your thoughts?"

"Ah," David chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks for warning me. The last Telepath I met wasn't all that thrilled about getting into my head."

Toshinori chuckled, "That'd scare anyone," he laughed, earning a halfhearted glare from David, "She's actually the mother of one a young man my company is sponsoring. You heard about the mutant that popped up just under a year ago, right?"

"Damned right I did," David nodded, grimacing, "My team was the one to dissect the damned thing after the Japanese government got through with it." He shook his head, "Honestly, I've never gone through so much red tape in my life since that time you and I got busted back in college."

"The missed lecture, right?" Inko giggled, stunning the man, and gestured to Toshinori, "I already know, David, so you don't need to worry about me hearing something I shouldn't."

David looked between the two, dumbfounded, "You...and...Toshi, you old dog!" David suddenly whooped and slapped the man on the back, hard. "Never thought I'd see the day! You were always so focused on your work that you never had time for a woman!"

"Hey, come on, now, I used to be a healthy man, remember?" Toshinori laughed. "Anyway, we should go ahead and fine a seat in the viewing area. The written exams won't take that long, and Young Izuku is more than smart enough to pass them with flying colors."

David turned to Inko, "Got a mind on him, huh?"

"Where he gets it, I'll never know," she smiled proudly, "I only went in for general studies, but my boy's sharp as a tack."

"And he's got a good heart," Toshinori smiled just as proud. "Speaking of pride, where's that little rascal, Melissa? I thought she might be with you?"

"Back home on I Island, studying again." David said bashfully, "She wants to take my place as Iron Man one of these days, so she's looking into building her own armor."

"These kids are gonna rock the world," Toshinori laughed at the very thought of Izuku's spider-themed persona appearing alongside David's daughter decked out in an Iron _Maiden_ armor all her own.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Izuku, after fretting over the practical exam for the duration of the written test, felt a huge amount of weight lift off of his shoulders as he stood in front of the gates of a very familiar faux city. Training Ground Beta. The same artificial city that that Toshinori, and All Might had allowed him to use to practice with his powers.

[_This is gonna be great!_] He thought happily, [_I can use my Quirk all I want in there, and the Faux Villains will be so easy to spot since I know the layout so well._]

Getting ready to shuck his normal clothes to reveal his costume, he spotted Ochako, and went to greet her. "Hey, Uraraka, I -!"

"You there!" Izuku stiffened as he heard a distinctly familiar voice just as Ochako turned. Izuku turned around and found the same blue haired young man that had chastised him in the exam hall for his mutterings over the practical. "What are your intentions toward that girl?" He demanded, "Given that you have different school uniforms, you can't possibly know her. Do you intend to sabotage her chances in the practical exam?"

Izuku yelped, "Of course not!" He shouted in a panic, "And I do know her, I just called her name!"

"Izuku?" Ochako came over, looking confused, "You okay?"

The boy blushed beet red as she neared them, "Y-y-y-yes! I-i-i-i-it's just a misunderstanding!"

Ochako turned to the taller boy, "You're the guy that was giving him a hard time in the exam hall," she said, looking at the boy, "You're not another bully, are you?"

The teen looked utterly insulted, "Me a bully!? Perish the thought! I was merely looking out for your best interest as I thought that this young man was out to sabotage your chances in the practical exam!"

"I know, and so does everyone else," Ochako said, "You weren't exactly quiet about it." She placed her hands on her hips, "Look, I appreciate the concern, but he's a nice guy, and I can take care of myself." She said, looking at Izuku, "And what's that I see under your shirt, Izuku?"

"Oh!" Izuku unbuttoned his shirt and showed both of them the green and black costume beneath, "It's my Hero costume!"

"You already have one?!" Ochako practically gushed as she saw the spider symbol on his chest.

"Don't you think that's a little presumptuous?" The scolding teen asked, "And you do realize that we are not allowed to wear such a thing during the exams? You are in clear violation of the rules!"

"I got special permission from Principle Nezu." Izuku said, repeating what Toshinori had told him, "I have confidence issues, and having this seemed to help me out with that."

The teen cocked his head in a thinking manner, "Ah, you must have a sponsor." He said, "Young Hero candidates that have sponsors are usually privy to certain things, this must be one of them."

"Yeah," Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his head, "Mister Yagi said I could get in if he recommended me, but I wanted to get in on my own powers, and smarts, so he decided to let me wear this so I'd have a better ch-ch-ch-ch-ah, M-miss Uraraka!" The teen squeaked as the Zero Gravity Quirk used reached out and touched his chest, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

"I see why you needed the confidence boost, please forgive my earlier statement." The taller teen said, "And Miss Uraraka, was it? I don't believe you're helping the matter."

"Does it do anything?" She asked, ignoring the other boy in favor of the soft yet strong fabric of the costume.

"Er, the costume i-is b-b-bullet p-p-proof, and the ma-ma-ma-ask has f-f-f-_filters_!" Izuku stammered, "Sound filters!"

"So cool," the girl smiled, looking up at him, oblivious to the effect she was having on him. "This is high-grade material. I wish I had something like this. I already sent in my submission, but this looks like some top quality work!"

[_She's so close to me!_] Izuku mentally screamed before his brain went into overdrive. [_I talked to a girl! I touched a girl! A girl is touching me! GYAAAAH!_]

Before he could faint, however, the gates of Training Ground Beta began to open up. Yelping, he hurriedly stripped his normal clothes off, and created a web sack to store them in before tossing it to the side of the gate and sticking it there with another web. Ochako and the other boy were a little shocked to see the suit as he pulled on the mask. The all around black coloring was clearly meant for stealth, but the green portions of the suit made it look ever so slightly sinister. Especially the large eye pieces.

"**WELL? WHAT ARE YOU KIDS WAITING FOR!? GET GOING!**" Present Mic roared over the speakers.

As soon as he said that, it was a literal stampede as the students vied for the lead in order to start racking up the Villain points. Izuku and Ochako were at the back of the pack almost instantly as the teen they'd been talking to rocketed forward by using engines in his calves. "We have to catch up!" Ochako moaned as she rushed to get into the fray.

Izuku agreed, and he wasn't about to leave his new potential friend in a rut, especially after she had defended him, twice, no less. So he threw caution to the wind, and grasped her around her waist, "Hang on tight!"

"What -?!" The girl yelped, involuntarily wrapping her arms around his neck. Using his left arm, Izuku shot a line of webbing at the closest visible building, and yanked back on it. The elastic line propelled them forward over the other students. Ochako gave a startled shriek as they all but flew ahead of the competition. "Oh, wow!"

"There's a group!" Izuku shouted, spotting four Faux Villains clustered together, "You take two, I'll take two! Deal?"

"Deal!"

Izuku landed in front of the mechanized villains, set her down, and shot toward his two targets while Ochacko wasted no time in darting in and touching her two, raising them from the ground and sending them crashing back down, earning her first few points as Izuku smashed both of his in the heads.

Izuku smiled underneath his mask, turning to the girl once more, "We'll part here, or else we'll just get in each other's way, alright?"

Ochako smiled, and nodded, "Thanks a lot, Izuku, I owe you one!" She said, and took off into the faux city in search of more robots.

Izuku webbed himself back into the air, and swung around the city blocks, searching for his next Villain, spotting a lone machine worth three points, and zeroed in on it. He somersaulted through the air before straightening himself out like an arrow as his stingers appeared and jabbed right into the machine, downing it with ease.

"Okay, I think, no, this makes seven points." He said to himself recalling that the two he had taken down beside Ochako had been worth three and one point respectively, "Twenty three more to go!"

"Kyah!"

He was back in the air and swinging before the voice died down as he rounded a corner to see...an empty track suit(?), cowering from a large three pointer. The large tank like machine was aiming it's launchers at the suit when Izuku shot a line out and twisted through the air, shot two more lines at the launchers and crossed his arms so that they fired at each other instead of the girl(?) they were aiming at.

The machine promptly exploded, sending a cloud of smoke in all directions. Izuku landed beside the person, and picked her up, getting her clear of the damage, "Are you alright?" He asked as he set her down on her feet.

"Y-yeah," the girl, he could now confirm it from the curves of her suit, and her voice, "Thanks a lot. I totally thought it was gonna get me!"

"No problem!" He dashed off in search of a new target.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

From the viewing area, there were many impressed murmurs. Nezu smiled at the two people beside him, "He's doing quite well, don't you think, Yagi?"

"That he is," Toshinori chuckled as he watched the scene of Izuku saving the invisible girl, "What type of ammo did Power Loader make for the Two and Three pointers?"

"Stun shots for the twos, and paint bombs for the threes," the little animal said, "Nothing too dangers, though they will certainly sting if you get hit."

"Ah, there he goes again!" Inko squeaked as she watched her son perform another act of violence against a group of one point Villains. "OH! Be careful, Sweetie!" She squeaked as one of them clouted him across the back to which he responded with a backwards spin kick, smashing the face plate to pieces.

He then webbed the downed machine and used it as a ball and chain to smash the remaining four. David smiled from his seat next to the principle, "Now I see what you were talking about, Toshi, this kid's a -" He winced as a two pointed shot out from around the corner, opening fire on the boy, but he seemed to have picked up on its presence and was already moving to dispatch it. A left Stinger Uppercut to the head, and the machine was no more, "- a real knock-out!" David said happily, "Ah, man, Melissa's gonna be sorry she missed this!"

"What's the score so far?" Inko asked nervously as Nezu checked the score.

"While I can't tell you what he needs to pass quite yet, I can tell you that he's doing very well." He said. In truth, Nezu had awarded the boy five Rescue Points each for his aid given to the young girl that he had helped into the training ground at the beginning of the exams, and for saving the invisible girl from the three pointer. All in all the boy had a score of twenty-four, already thanks to that, but the exam was not even half over, yet. He hoped to see the young man shine.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Izuku sailed through the air in free fall as he angled himself toward another two point Villain, and caved in the mechanical neck with a drop kick and rounded on another. Just as he was about to smash it, a brightly colored beam cut through the torso. "Merci beaucoup mon ami." Izuku whipped around to see a rather...sparkly blond haired boy posing at him, an odd belt around his waist, "Your costume, très magnifique!"

"Uh..." Izuku raised his hand, "M-merci?"

Without another word, the strange sparkly boy pranced away, literally, leaving Izuku looking confused.

"What...the heck did I just see?" He asked himself, and shook his head, "Ah, no time, I've got -!"

A booming quake shook the ground as something huge crashed through the city, shattering buildings and glass all around. Izuku caught the sounds of screaming and yelling nearby, and swung into the air. He swung himself high into the air above the rooftops to gain momentum, and arrowed down into the city before shooting out another line -

\- and nearly colliding head on with a truly massive machine.

[_That shape!_] He thought, recognizing the machine from the exam hall, [_That's got to be the Zero Pointer!_] He yelped as the mechanical monstrosity swung at him with its massive fist. [_But isn't that size going way too far?!_]

All of the students that saw the monster scrambled to get out of its path. Izuku saw this and swung down to help whomever he could as a few were either tripped by debris, or pushed out of the way.

He swooped down and scooped up a small boy with round, ball-like hair on his head, and shot out a full-sized spider web down an alley for him to land on and low enough for him to descend to the ground. "Get to the gate!" Izuku called out.

"Thanks, Spider-guy!"

[_Spider-guy?_] Thought the disgruntled boy as he swooped in and web-lined another student to safety. He spotted the teen that he and Ochako had been talking to at the gate, and landed on the side of a building to holler, "Get everyone out of that thing's path! It looks like it only goes toward large numbers!"

"Right!" The teen shouted, "Mister Izuku, I did not see Miss Uraraka anywhere, have you?"

"No, I - " An almost electrical current streaked its way up his spine.

"LOOK OUT!" The teen yelled just a moment later, confirming his senses as a missile was launched from the the Zero Pointer's cannons. Izuku took off from the building, and not a moment too soon as the missile _exploded_ against the building, shattering the concrete. "What the -?!"

"Live ammo?!" Izuku yelled as he landed on the street next to him, "What the hell are they thinking!?"

The teen looked at him, "This cannot be part of the test!" He shouted, "U.A. is a prestigious - "

"INCOMING!" Izuku dove-tackled him to the ground as another missile sailed over head and exploded, showering them with debris. Izuku helped him back to his feet, "Alright, I agreed, that thing's been tampered with!" He shouted back, looking toward the retreating students, "Okay, we need to get - "

"**ATTENTION, ALL U.A. APPLICANTS, THE ZERO POINTER IS NO LONGER UNDER OUR CONTROL! EVACUATE THE TRAINING GROUND IMMEDIATELY!**"

"Let's go!" The teen shouted and took off, Izuku only a hair's breath behind him when another explosion nearly knocked him off of his feet.

"...ow..."

If it weren't for his enhanced hearing, he might not have heard it, but he did, and it sent a cold, painful chill right through him. He looked back to where the Zero Pointer was advancing, and saw Ochako lying prone on the ground, a large piece of concrete half on top of her.

And the Zero Pointer was nearly right on top of her!

Before he could think, before he even knew what he was doing, Izuku ran toward the girl with all of his strength, his feet pounding into the pavement. Ochako came around and saw the monstrous machine baring down on her, and she reached back trying to touch the slab on stone on top of her legs, but couldn't quite reach. The treads of the machine were getting closer, and the girl began to sweat, desperately reaching back. [_No! No, no, no! I can't die here!_] She cried desperately reaching back, [_I haven't done anything for them, yet! I have to - _] As if sensing she was in front of it, the Zero Pointer raised its tread-like foot to crush her, and the girl grew pale as it began to come down on her, letting out an anguished scream.

She heard the crash as the foot came down, but nothing else. No pain, no flashing light, or black tunnel with a light at the end...

She dared to open her eyes...and saw to her shock that Izuku had appeared, and was holding the Zero Pointer's foot up from crushing her. [_How...that...that's gotta be over fifty tons of pressure!_] Quickly, she pressed her fingers to the machine's foot, making the monster completely weightless, and easing the strain on the boy.

Izuku suddenly gave a great heave of his shoulders, and pushed the Zero Pointer off of him, sending it soaring into the air. He then turned and all but threw the concrete off of her, and scooped her up in his arms, princess style. "It's armed with real missiles," he said, sounding pained, "Can you drop it as soon as we're clear?"

"Y-yeah," the girl muttered, too stunned to say much more than that.

Izuku nodded, and ducked behind a building, "NOW!"

Ochako pressed her fingers together once again, "RELEASE!"

Having cleared the rooftops of the tallest faux buildings, the Zero Pointer came crashing back down to Earth, shattering the ground with the sheer weight that was returned to it, and throwing both of them to the ground as the machine promptly exploded, all of the remaining ordnance going off at once. Izuku dove over the girl, shielding her from the falling debris as glass shattered above them while the girl clung to him.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

The viewing room was utter chaos as the teachers and staff tried to figure out what just happened. "Somebody better talk to me right fucking now!" Davis shouted angrily as he pointed to the screen, leveling his glare at Nezu, "How could you let someone hack into the system and not only hi-jack a city block-sized robot, but arm it with anti-ship missiles!?"

"Clearly this was a well-thought out plot to have the Zero Pointer become much more dangerous than it was intended," Power Loarder said, holding up a small yellow remote control, "Even my kill switch wouldn't work, and you know that I never make these things without one, David."

"It doesn't matter how or why this happened," Toshinori roared, holding a distraught Inko, "David, I need you to lead a team down into Ground Beta, and rescue the students. Majima! I want you looking into the systems and checking for any signs of hacking, or remote signals! Midnight, find Hound Dog and do a perimeter sweep! Whoever did this might have come to watch! Aizawa, you go with them!"

"My boy!" Inko wept, "Please, take me to my baby!"

Toshinori grasped her by the shoulders as the others moved about, "Now, you know I can't do that, yet. It's too dangerous for you."

Inko looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "Please, Toshi, I'm begging you! I...I can't lose him!"

Toshinori bit his lip, and nodded, "Alright, but do not leave my side, no matter what, alright?"

"As long as you don't leave mine."

"Let's go then," he took hold of her hand, and together the two of them raced down the hall toward the training grounds.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Coughing out a lung full of dust, Ochako opened her eyes and scrubbed at them to clear away the debris. "Are you okay, Uraraka? She heard Izuku ask.

She looked up at his masked face, and smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay," she said, blushing brighter at the close proximity, "Th-thanks for saving me, Izuku."

Izuku nodded, and slowly rolled himself off of her, and it was only then that she saw that while she had gone unharmed, Izuku had not. "Oh, my God!" The suite had protected him from the glass falling on them, but not from the three in piece of metal now sticking out of his back.

Izuku reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing his strained face, "It's...It's not as bad as it looks," he said, reaching around to try and pull it out, but found he couldn't get a hold of it all that well. He then looked apologetically at the girl, "I'm sorry, but could you help me pull it out?"

Ochako blanched, "But you'll bleed to death!"

Izuku shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine," he said, giving a shaky grin. "I have an advanced healing factor. This'll heal in maybe five minutes after I get that rebar out."

Ochako looked around, hoping to find someone to help, but aside from the destroyed buildings, robots, and themselves, there was no one. "Maybe we should just get you to the gate?" She suggested worriedly, "I heard that Recovery Girl's here, so - "

"I can't move with this thing inside me," he told her, straight-faced, "If it's out, I'll heal in a few minutes, but right now...it's grating on my ribs, and...I'm pretty sure it's in my liver."

The girl, if possible, went even paler at the thought of that. Such wounds were painful, if not outright deadly. Steeling her nerves, the got wobbled to her feet, and got behind him, wary of the glass poking out of his suite, and knelt to grasp the piece of metal. Her hands shook as she saw the blood leaking through the suite, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Izuku chuckled, "Me, too." He joked, looking back at her, "Ready?"

"No."

"On three," he coaxed her gently, "One." He braced himself as the girl tightened her hold on the metal, "Two," Ochako whimpered, as she prepared to pull, "Thr-GAH!" Ochako pulled back too soon on Izuku's count, and stumbled backwards, the rebar held tightly in her hands as Izuku hit the ground.

"Oh, God, I'm so, so sorry!" She scrambled up, throwing the metal away to help him. She pulled him into her lap, resting his head gently against her stomach, but Izuku didn't respond. "Hey, come on, answer me," she said, still shaking, "Please...oh, God, please don't be dead..."

She started nervously running her fingers through his curly hair, praying beyond hope that he was alright.

She turned him over slightly so she could get a look at his side, finding the tear in his suite, and saw that the bleeding had indeed stopped, the wound nothing more than a mere scratch, which was shrinking before her eyes into nothing. Suddenly the boy in her arms coughed, and wheezed, startling her even further as his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her and gave a weak smile, "Looks like I owe you, now, huh?"

Ochako giggled, despite herself, "Oh, I think you'll find I still owe you one," she said tearfully, "You saved me from getting crushed just now, and then you shielded me from the glass, and all that debris the explosion kicked up. All I did was pull out a piece of metal."

"You saved my life," he reminded her, "I'd have bled to death if you hadn't pulled that rebar out." He gave her a more confident grin, "I think that clears you of all debts." He sighed tiredly, "Man, I hope they send out a rescue team soon, I'm exhausted." He said, closing his eyes.

"Shh," she continued running her fingers through his hair, "Just rest, I'm sure someone will be here soon." He gave a short nod before he dropped off. Ochako smiled slightly, and leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "My Hero."

* * *

_**Important Author's Note: **_As we can see with this new take, Izuku has gotten quite a lot of attention, and not all of it the right kind as the League of Villains calls in a few famous figures. They are the Sinister Six consisting of some of my favorite villains who are Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion, Vulture, Rhino, Morbius and Electro (see Amazing Spider-Man 2). Unlike last time, there won't be a date for little while, but we can see a few divergences from cannon, mainly that David Shield, while Quirkless, is a Hero, and Inko has a new add-on to her Quirk in the form of Contact-Telepathy (Needs hand to skin contact to take effect), was well as the shock of the Zero Pointer being weaponized into a massive killing machine.

Also, Uraraka's Quirk may be slightly stronger than in canon. I kind'a like her Quirk as is, but I think she could possibly control what she touches with her Zero Gravity.

Anyway, the stage is set for one hell of a show, so if you like this new take, please leave a review, and let me know. Also, just watched the latest episode on Toonami, badass fight with Bakugo, and Izuku, but dammit he should have won!


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Hunt Begin

**4: Let The Hunt Begin**

* * *

The exams had long since ended, Izuku being whisked away to the infirmary as soon as the rescue teams arrived to find the stragglers left behind in the chaos of the Zero Pointer's rampage. Other than the young mutant, and Ochako's twisted ankle and a few bruises, there were no serious injuries.

At least not physical ones.

Power Loader looked at the ripped suit in his hands with disgust. "This was supposed to be my finest work," he growled, the blood stains and holes in the fabric sickening to him, "The very best of woven steel, and titanium threads the school provides, and it gets ripped like a tissue!" He threw the Spider-themed costume to the floor in fury.

Izuku looked at the Hero, frowning, "It was a great costume, Mister Power Loader, honest," he said, having liked the design, "But you couldn't have known that this sort of thing would happen."

Inko nodded, "He's right, Majima, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Tell me that when an inch higher wouldn't have been fatal," the man said, "I made these suits to be bullet proof, and yet a simple piece of pig iron goes right through it! And lets not forget the glass that Recovery Girl had to pick out of your back!"

Toshinori placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't take this as a failure, Majima, take it as a means to improve," he said, smiling at Izuku, "Recovery Girl already said that the suit did in fact stop the metal from going too far into his body and allowed his natural healing abilities to kick in to save him. And it was only a few pieces of glass the size of splinters. Those'll find their way into anything."

Majima nodded his large helmet, "You're right. I should improve..." he said, and turned to the little Midoriya family, "Izuku, Miss Midoriya, you have my deepest apologies on this matter." He said and bowed his head, "Your next suit will be ten times better, I swear it on my pride as an inventor!"

Izuku was a little stunned, "B-but I stil have the black and red suit you gave me!"

"It's made of the same material as this failure," he said, looking down at the trashed black and green suit. He shook his head, "No, the next one will be better. Much better. I'll use nanomesh to build it. The suit you still have will be fine for class work, and exercises, but the moment you earn a license, that one goes on the shelf."

David stepped into the room, smiling widely, "You can get all the materials you need from me. Nezu asked if I'd mind being a teacher here for a separate support class since you seem to have a fair few of them this year."

"I appreciate that," Majima nodded in thanks, and turned back to Izuku, "I'll call you in when I have some designs figured out."

Izuku frowned in thought, "If I actually get in." He sighed, and Toshinori shared a small unseen look with the other two men in the room as his mother patted his back to comfort him.

"Even if you don't get in, Izuku, All Might's already gotten approval to take you on as a sidekick to learn the ropes." Toshinori chuckled, making the boy look at him in shock, "You'd still have to do a few tests to make sure your education is up to scratch, but that's done through homeschooling. But, as I said, I believe you'll pass."

David nodded, and frowned, "The problem is that the school won't be opening up until a three month grace period." He sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes, "This whole thing with the rogue robot is a real media mess. Add to the fact that whoever fried the damned thing armed it with live ammunition, and we've got those vultures circling for even a sniff of a story."

"I know the feeling," Toshinori sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "All Might never gets a moment's peace when he steps out of the office."

David gave him a look, "Bet it makes dating kind'a hard, eh, Toshi?"

Inko giggled at the veiled jab while Toshinori discreetly flipped him the bird.

By this point, Recovery Girl had returned, short, elderly, and pockets full of gummy bears. She took one look at the three men in the room and scowled, "I thought I told you three apes that he was to rest until I gave him the all clear?" She said, and whopped Power Loader in the shin with her cane. David and Toshinori snickered as the man held his throbbing limb but weren't spared the lively nurse's wrath and soon had aching shins of their own.

Izuku did not want to be on her bad side, if she actually had one.

"How are you feeling, deary?" She asked, turning her attention to her patient, "Still tired, I'd wager?"

Izuku nodded, "A little, but I feel loads better now that I've had a nap." He said, smiling a little, "All my wounds healed up as soon as you got the glass out."

"Any pains in your stomach?" She asked, "No signs of internal bleeding?"

"No, Ma'am," he shook his head, "Like I said, I'm fine."

The woman nodded, "That was a dangerous thing you did, having that poor little thing yank that piece of metal out of you like that," she sighed, remembering how the girl's hands had been shaking when she tended to her injuries, "But I understand why you did it. If the two of you hadn't acted on your judgement, the chances of bleeding to death were quite high."

"Lucky for me that Mister Power Loader's suit kept it from going in too far," the boy said, still trying to bring Majima's spirits up.

"Yes, that did, indeed, help," she said, reaching for the boy's medical chart, "Which is impressive. That metal was launched at you by the explosion caused by the munitions the Zero Pointer had been equipped with. It would have shot right through concrete, but that suit stopped the momentum just in time. There's no telling how much damage it might have done if it had torn through at full speed."

Majima felt a small smile return to his face. [_Boy's got a real good heart to bring that up._]

"Would it be alright if we took him home?" Inko pressed, "I've no doubt that you could take care of him, but after a day like today, I'd feel much better about having my little boy home."

"Of course, dear," Recovery Girl said, smiling kindly, fishing something out of her pocket, "Also, that young lady that was with him asked me to give this to him when he woke up." She said, producing a slip of paper and handed it off to the boy.

Izuku took it and blushed when he unfolded it. It was a request to keep in touch while they waited for their test results, along with a phone number, asking him to call as soon as possible. Inko read it over his shoulder, giggling at the redness on his cheeks.

"Love letter?" Toshinori chuckled, causing him to blush further.

"N-No!"

Inko and Toshinori laughed knowingly as the boy pocketed the note, and was helped to his feet by the two of them. "Good thing you put your clothes in that web sack, huh?" The skeletal blond asked jokingly. "I think a little food's in order," he looked over at his friend, "How about joining us, David? My treat."

David nodded and slapped his old friend on the back, "Sounds good, we can catch up and, tell some of All Might's more embarrassing escapades."

They left the nurse's office laughing and smiling, just the way Recovery Girl liked to see her patients, but the elderly Heroine kept her gaze on the helmeted Hero, "Higari, dear, are you certain you're alright?"

Power Loader nodded, crossing his arms, "Yeah, it just galls me that someone had the balls to hack into my security system, and tamper with one of my robots," he sighed, clenching his fists, "they even managed to cause harm to one of the students taking the test."

"Naomasa's looking into it even as we speak," she reminded him, "We'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"That was quite an entertaining little show, Mr. Kravinoff," Shigaraki said, smiling beneath his hands, "And you even managed to draw first blood on the target. Most impressive."

The man in question chuckled, "Well, I cannot take the credit for that little flushing out, as our dear friend, Electro was the one that broke into the U.A. systems and armed the robot." He said, gesturing to a man next to him.

His skin was a transparent blue, and glowed with an electrical charge, "Wasn't all that hard." He said in a warped voice, smirking, "If this is all they have in terms of security, then killing the kid isn't gonna be much work at all."

"Now, now," Kravinoff said, chuckling, "Scorpion's to be the first one to go on the hunt, remember?" He said as the man to his immediate left clicked his pincers. "What do you think, Mac? Will he give you a good hunt?"

Mac shrugged, his tail swishing, "Hard to say, but who knows? Kid might surprise me."

Shigaraki looked at the green-skinned man, "When will you be going after him?"

"Oh, I'll take my time in studying him before I actually make my move," Scorpion sneered with jagged teeth, "We arachnids are ambush predators, after all."

"Where are the others, anyway?" Electro asked, "I thought that they'd be here by now?

"Scouting their own hunting grounds," Kravinoff said, "You know how restless they get before a hunt."

The Scorpion laughed, "No, Vulture and Rhino get restless, Morbius was just hungry." He said, grinning broadly, "I pity whoever crosses his path tonight. He hasn't had any blood for days!"

"One of those nights, huh?" Electro asked, laughing, "Too bad. Lots of nice looking women in this part of Japan."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Laughter cascaded throughout the little corner restaurant as the Midoriya family was treated to the tales and misadventures of a very young All Might.

"And then he just grabs the grenade and cups it in his hands just as it explodes." David said, "I ran up and asked if he was alright and he just turned to me and said; **I'm fine, how are you?**" He did a horrible imitation of All Might's voice that had Izuku and his mother laughing while Toshinori just groaned.

"God, that is so cheesy," the man sighed, [_I can't believe I was such a dork back then!_]

"Was he really so bad back then?" Izuku asked, excited to learn more about his favorite Hero.

"He was such a showboat back then that we nearly failed our classes because we were always doing Hero work," David said, laughing, "Before he met me, all his tuition went toward his wardrobe because all the trouble he got into utterly obliterated most of his shirts and pants. Matter of fact, that's how we first met back in college. He saved me from a lab fire, and ended up burning up his last T-shirt." He laughed as Inko laughed, having seen that particular memory from Toshinori. "I offered to make his first costume for him."

"His Bronze Age costume," Izuku nodded with little stars in his eyes, "Not only were you responsible for all of his iconic looks, but you also developed the Arc Reactor in order to provide clean, limitless energy to most of the world, and even miniaturized it to power your armors!"

Toshinori chuckled, "Did I mention that Iron Man is his _second_ most favorite Hero?" He laughed, seeing a look of annoyance.

"Laugh it up, Toshi, we both know that All Might's everyone's favorite," he admitted grudgingly, then dropped his head, "Even my darling little girl favors him over her dear old dad!"

"She's just got good taste!" Toshinori laughed, only to receive a sharp elbow to his ribs, causing him to cough up blood, "BLERGH!"

"TOSHI!" Inko yelped. "David! Be careful with him!"

"Sorry!" David fretted worriedly, "Toshi, you alright?!"

Toshinori just laughed it off and wiped his bloody lips. "Don't worry about it, David, I'm used to this sort of thing." He said, chuckling.

Izuku frowned, "You know, the doctors that were checking me over said that my healing abilities could be put to use in medicine." He said, "Apparently I have a high regenerative trait in my system thanks to the mutation, and they said that if they can isolate it, then they could even neutralize cancer cells from stage four victims."

"Translation, somebody wants a Nobel Prize after using you as a test subject," Toshinori said, sighing, "Trust me, Young Izuku, I've met plenty of doctors that say that they have the best of intentions, but are only thinking of themselves beneath it all."

"He's right, Izuku," David said, nodding in agreement. "If you wanna use something like that, then you'd better find someone trustworthy that won't try to chop you up into little pieces first."

Izuku chuckled nervously, "Yeah, you're right." He said, and looked over at his mother, "Mom, do you mind if I head on home? I wanna get in touch with Uraraka before it gets too late."

"On your own?" Inko asked worriedly, looking at Toshinori and David for a moment, "Maybe I should - "

"Mom," Izuku touched her hand, "Go ahead and stay. I'll be fine. Besides, you haven't been out in so long."

Inko bit her lip, but nodded, "Just be careful on your way home, and text me when you get there."

"Deal," he rose and kissed her on the cheek, and shook hands with David, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Shield."

"Likewise, Izuku," he smiled, "I look forward to working with you in the future."

Smiling away, the boy left the three adults to their table. David smiled at the boy's retreating figure, "He's a good kid, Inko. You must be proud of him."

"He's my whole world," she nodded, smiling at the compliment. "I don't know how I would've gotten by without him."

David laughed, "I know the feeling. If I didn't have my wife and daughter, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Probably neck deep in trouble," Toshinori chuckled, "Meeting Michele was the best thing that ever happened to you, you know that?"

"You're one to talk," David retorted, making a small gesture at the shapely woman sitting across from them, who blushed. "You outright admitted it earlier when you said you'd fallen for a Telepath."

"_Contact_ Telepath," Inko corrected him, her face burning.

David nodded, "My point is that it'd take a special kind of woman to put up with you, Toshi, and you know it." He said.

Toshinori chuckled, "Well, she's certainly that"

"Charmer," Inko chided him.

David made a gagging sound, "And that's my cue. I'm out." He chuckled, offering a salute to Inko, "Ma'am, it's been a pleasure."

"It has," she smiled, "The next time we do something like this, though, I expect to meet that darling daughter of yours."

David readily agreed, and left the pair. Toshinori smiled, "Well, I guess it's just you and me, now."

Inko giggled, "I can't say I mind it." She said, her smile falling slightly, "Do you really think Izuku will be alright on his own?"

The man nodded, "I gave the police forces an authorization form to let him use his Quirk if something happens," he said, "The boy will be able to protect himself."

"Thank you for that," she sighed, and smiled, "Now, what's on your mind that you'd keep so guarded?"

Toshinori laughed, "Are you really that curious?"

"I most certainly am," the woman said firmly, "A part from all this madness at U.A., that right there has been eating at me ever since I found that I couldn't read it in your mind." She said, sighing sadly, "You're a good man, Toshi, I know that, but ever since the divorce with Izuku's father, and his idea of breeding a child with both our powers, I find it hard to trust men. And I've seen a few before I met you, but they were all -"

Toshinori held up his hand to stop her, "Sweetie, I understand perfectly," he said, gesturing to himself, "After all, you've read my mind and know just how many people know about my...predicament." He offered her his hand, "So, go ahead. I'll show you everything. Including my last secret."

Inko was a little hesitant as she reached out for his hand, letting her fingers brushing against his.

[_My last secret_,] the man thought as loudly as possible, startling the woman with his intensity, [_I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._] Startled beyond belief, Inko drew her hand back as if burned. Toshinori smiled at her, "Marry me."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Ochako was on her way back to her apartment with a small bag of groceries when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"_Miss Uraraka?_" Izuku's timid voice came over the phone.

"Izuku! Hey!" She said brightly, "I was worried you wouldn't get my note!"

"_Recovery Girl gave it to me as soon as I woke up,_" he told her, laughing at her cheerfulness, "_I almost didn't have the nerve to call._"

Ochako smiled into the receiver, "Well, I'm glad you did," she sighed, "Now I can pay you back for saving me."

She heard him laugh again, the sound warm and comforting, "_Ah, come on, you don't owe me anything for that!_" He said, "_Besides, you saved me, too. So that makes us even._"

The girl huffed stubbornly, "No, You helped me get ahead of the other students; so that's one. And then you saved me from getting crushed by that robot; that makes two. And then you protected me from all that glass that was falling on us because of the explosion. That makes three. And pulling that metal out only paid back one."

"_Gosh, you're really fired up about this, huh?_"

"Of course!" Ochako said firmly. "You did something for me, so I should do something for you!"

"_Well, if I didn't do all of those things for a friend, then I wouldn't make much of a Hero, would I?_" He asked, chuckling again, "_If...well, if you insist on this sort of thing, there...well, I don't mean to sound too forward, but could we maybe h-h-hang out while we wait for out results?_"

Ochako giggled, "Yeah, that sounds great!" She said happily, "But wait, is that really all you want?"

"_Isn't it enough?_" He asked without missing a beat. "_I...I don't have a lot of friends, Uraraka, and you seem like a really nice person. So I-I-I-I'd l-l-l-like to get to know you better._"

[_He has such a cute stutter_!] Ochako found herself laughing quietly. "You know, I'd like that very much." She said truthfully, stopping by a bench to sit down while they talked, "I'm pretty new to the area, or the city in general, really, so I could really use someone that could show me around." She said, smiling shyly as she toyed with an idea, "Say, how about tomorrow? You busy?"

"_Ah, no, not really, I-I mean my classes have all ended for the year, so I'm f-f-free aside from t-training with my Quirk._"

"Perfect!" The girl beamed, "How about we meet at the U.A. school?"

"_What train station do you use?_" Izuku asked.

"Tatooin, why?" Ochako said.

"_...that's...that's my station...pretty close to my house, - _"

" - actu...ally..."

Ochako turned around just as the boy she was talking to rounded the corner, coming nearly face to face with her. "Uh...hi?"

"H-hey...uh..." Izuku floundered, "Nice...nice night for a walk, huh?" [_Oh, jeez! Smooth, Izuku!_] He thought, mentally slapping himself.

Ochako giggled at the absurdity of the situation. They'd literally been just a few blocks from each other the entire time! "A very nice night." She said, and got up from the bench, her bags in hand, "Would you mind very much walking me home?"

Izuku looked a little confused before his brain started firing again, "Huh, oh! No, not at all! I mean sure I - "

"Great," she marched forward, and boldly looped her arm through his, making him flinch. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, jumping back right away thinking she'd hurt him, "You must still be hurt from earlier! D-d-do I need to - "

"No, no, no! I'm fine!" Izuku squeaked loudly, waving his hands wildly. "I just...I mean...girls...girls don't usually like being around me, so...yeah..." He hung his head in shame. [_God, I sound so pathetic right now_!]

"Oh," Ochako blushed a little brighter than usual, "I see...well, those girls are idiots." She said firmly, and went to re-attach herself to her escort. "Anyone could see you're a nice guy."

"I-I-I am?" Izuku stammered.

Ochako nodded happily, "Yup, you are." She said, tugging him down the street, "I'm this way, what about you?"

"Th-the same," he said, pointing, "I'm six blocks that way."

"I'm three in the same direction," she giggled, "Wow, we're totally neighbors!"

Izuku found himself smiling, "I guess we are, aren't we?"

As the walked along, Izuku, ever the gentleman, offered to carry her bags while they chatted about what Musutafu city had to offer. As it turned out, Ochako had a love of mochi, a marshmallow treat, and Izuku knew of a decent shop that served it. He offered to take her there during the day when they were out and about to which she had rewarded him with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Ochako herself found that she enjoyed Izuku's company more than most other boys she had known back her home town. He was timid, which was new, because most boys she knew were...straightforward about what they wanted from her. Izuku's shyness was a nice change. And he honestly listened to her when they talked, even giving her a few ideas about her Quirk she wanted to try out, especially since he thought she had more control over gravity than she thought.

"Um, this is me." She said as they came up to her apartment complex. She detached herself from him and took back her groceries, "So...see you tomorrow?"

Izuku nodded shyly, "Y-yeah, definitely...should we meet here at...uh, is noon good for you?"

"It's a date!" The girl said, but blushed hard a moment later, "Uh...not a date-date, what I mean is a date between friends!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's...that sounds great!" Izuku was blushing just as hard as she was, "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She said, ascending the stairs up to her apartment. "And Izuku?" She called back down.

"Yeah?" He said, looking up at her.

She smiled down at him, "Have a good night, _Spider-Man_."

With that, she hurried up the steps, leaving the boy blushing harder than ever. Suddenly a dopey grin spread across his face as he lept into the air with a whoop, and webbed himself the rest of the way home.

Unknown to the pair of teenagers, however, they hadn't been totally alone on their brief get-together. Up on the rooftops stood a pale, cloaked figure with neon-blue hair, and a face not unlike a bat. He smiled down at the teen as he passed beneath him, totally oblivious to the danger lurking above.

"Well, well," the man smiled, flashing jagged, yellow fangs, "it would seem that our little spider has himself a little fly caught in his web."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to Izuku's suddenly elated flight, or their watcher, Ochako stepped into her apartment, and set her groceries on the kitchen counter for lack of a proper dining table. Though she didn't broadcast it, and kept herself cheery and bright, Ochako Uraraka was, for lack of a better term, poor as a mouse.

It was, to her shame, the reason she wanted to become a Hero in the first place. The Uraraka family ran a construction company, neither of her parents having Quirks strong enough to be considered Hero material, but that never stopped either of them. When the two met, they carved out their living as best they could, living each day to the fullest.

And then came their beloved only daughter.

Ochako, despite coming from humble origins, had never lacked for anything. What little money her parents made was spent on her. She had the best clothes, the best food, and was sent to the best schools they could afford. And, rather than become a spoiled little girl like many would, Ochako had wanted to stay and help her parents with their company, believing her Zero Gravity abilities would help them lessen the cost of heavy equipment.

But her parents always laughed it off, and said that she should pursue career as a Hero, and so she did. But she now had the idea to devote her time in study to becoming a well paid Hero that could let her parents live a good life without having to work so hard anymore.

Which meant there was little time for anything else outside studying...at least, that's what she thought. All those thoughts and ideas seemed to get derailed when Izuku Midoriya came swinging into her life.

Though she didn't know it at first, the timid young man had one hell of a backbone. And an amazing Quirk. [_And an amazing body,_] the girl thought for a moment before shaking her head, [_No, I can't think like that right now! I have to focus, and -_ ]

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone in her pocket. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Ochako, honey_!" It was her mom, "_How did the exams go_?"

Ochako giggled, "They went fine, Mom," she said, fibbing a little bit so she wouldn't worry, "I even managed to rack up a lot of points during the practical!"

Her mother hummed on the other end of the line, "_Mm-hmm, fine , huh? Is that why I turned on the news tonight to see a snap shot of you and some costumed Pro Hero underneath the foot of a gigantic robot?_"

"Urk?!"

"_And not to mention I saw that very same Hero carrying you around at the very start of the exams!_" She said, making the girl blush, "_Ochako Uraraka, you explain yourself right now!_"

And so, for the next thirty minutes, Ochako did just that. Her mother neither commented or interrupted as the girl told her of the exams, and how things had seemingly gone horribly wrong.

Her mother sighed in relief over the phone, "_Ochako, I'm so glad you're alright after all of that,_" her mother said, "_If I ever meet this amazing spider-boy, I'm gonna have to thank him._" She then giggled. "_From what you've told me, he's certainly a keeper. Got any ideas about him?_"

Ochako rolled her eyes, "Mom, I ain't got time for that kind'a thing," she giggled, "I've got too much work to do!"

"_And I want gran'babies, baby girl,_" Her mother shot back, laughing right along with her, "_Besides, Honey, if it's meant to be, then there's really no way of stopping it. I done told you that much when I met your pa._"

"_Ew_! Mom! I do not need to know how Dad made your heart boom-boom on your first date..._again_!" The girl squealed with laughter while her mother cackled.

"_Oh, but it's such a good story!_"

Ochako shook her head, "Mom, it's nine o'clock, and I haven't fixed dinner, yet, so please, no boom-boom stories. I have a date tomor-_guh_!"

"_Kyah_!" Her mother screeched, "_I knew it! You've got your own boom-boom story!_"

"_Mamma_!"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring to you guys, but it was pretty much a build up of what's to come. For anyone that didn't catch him, that was Morbius perched above Izuku at the very end, one of my favorite Marvel characters as far as villains go. But the fight coming first is with Scorpion, which is going to be insanely fun to write, in my opinion.

But the big thing in this chapter would be the fact that Toshinori/All Might proposed to Inko. That's going to be fun to explain to Izuku, including finding out that he and All Might are the same person. Can anyone save doting, overprotective father?

The little scene with Izuku and Ochako was fun to right as well, considering I tried really hard to keep them in character. Also, Izuku is going to be getting some new suits. Three in fact, but I'll keep those to myself (Hint: The PS4 Spider-Man has awesome designs.) Anyway, the little get-together may/may not go how people think.

Well, that's all I've got to say, so please let me know what you guys think and leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Scorpion Pt1

**AN: **This is not a Harem. My recommendations for that would be The Amazing Deku, it's fun, funny, and all around a great story.

* * *

**5: ****The Scorpion Pt.1**

**The Attack**

* * *

Izuku woke up to a loud knocking on the door to his room the next morning, having gone straight to bed as soon as he had gotten home, not even bothering to get out of his clothes before flopping down on the mattress. Still tired from the day before, the boy groaned and stuffed his pillow over his head. "Go away!" He said loudly.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" His mother's voice yelled sharply.

[_Doh!_] Izuku thought with a jolt, [_I completely forgot to text her!_] Panicked, he scrambled up and ended up falling out of bed in a heap of tangled feet and sheets. "Oof!"

"Izuku?" Inko asked, with worry now in her voice as she opened the door, and saw her son on the floor, "What in the world are you doing down there?"

Her only response was a groan as the boy untangled himself, and staggered up from the floor. Inko chuckled, seeing her son's disheveled appearance, "Did you really sleep in your clothes, honey?" She laughed as the boy rubbed his eyes tiredly, "You must have been exhausted when you got home last night."

"Last night," Izuku grumbled sleepily, the events of the previous evening catching up to him.

{_Is noon good for you?_}

{_It's a date!_}

[_DATE!_] Izuku's eyes shot wide open. "Mom, what time is it?!" He yelped.

Inko looked a little surprised, "It's half passed ten, dear, why?"

"Whoa, I gotta go!" The boy zipped toward his dresser, and started rifling through his clean clothes, "Oh, man, what do I wear?!"

Inko was further confused by her son's odder than usual behavior before she began connecting the dots in her head, "Izuku...do you have...a _date_?!" Her eyes began to twinkle with happiness. "Oh, my little boy's finally growing up!"

"It's not a date!" Izuku yelled, then thought for a moment, "Well, it is, but then it's not...I mean it's a date between friends!"

Inko laughed, and took her son by the shoulders, "Nonsense, sweetie, a date is a date, no matter how you say it." She said, shooing him out of the door, "Now, go shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair, and try a bit of cologne. I'll find something for you to wear."

"Mom, I can't wear cologne! My nose!" He said, reminding her of his over-powered sense of smell. The first time he'd found out that strong smells had an adverse effect on him she'd used perfume, and nearly knocked the poor boy unconscious.

"Some scented deodorant, then," she said, "Now scoot!"

Izuku was quick to shower, brush his teeth, attempt to comb his unruly hair, and put on the deodorant, making sure it wasn't strong enough to overload his sense of smell before he returned to his room where his mother had laid out his clothes for him. "Uh, Mom, isn't this a bit much?" He asked when he saw what she'd laid out for him.

Inko looked at him with a little pride, "I don't think so, young man, after all, you want this girl to like you, right?"

Izuku nodded as he started to dress, "Well, yeah, but not because of how I look in nice clothes." His mother had picked a black muscle shirt, and an emerald green button-up shirt along with blue jeans and a belt.

"Don't forget to tuck the undershirt in, dear," she reminded him.

"Yes, Mom." He sighed, seeing no way to escape her fussing. "So, how was your night after I left?"

Inko jolted, "Oh, uh, we, um, we chatted a little longer, but David left not long after you did and..." Izuku knew that when his mother started stuttering worse than he usually did that something was up, so he crossed his arms and gave her an imitation of her "_don't-try-to-fool-me_" look she used on him whenever he got into trouble.

Inko recognized it, and sighed, "Nothing really went wrong, sweetie," she smiled, "It's just...Well, you see, Toshi asked me...he asked me to marry him."

Th mood change in Izuku was almost instant as the boy beamed at his mother, "Wow, really? That's great!"

"You don't mind?" His mother fretted slightly, "I mean, I know you still think of your father, but - "

"He's not here anymore," Izuku smiled at his mother, "And I'm tired of leaving you alone all the time. If Mister Yagi wants to be part of our family, then I'm all for it!" He said, smiling widely, "Besides, he's a really cool guy, despite his illness. And he's helped us out a lot. More so than any other person might have."

Inko nodded shyly, "Yes, he really has," she smiled, and reached out to give her son a hug, "Thank you so much, Izuku." She said, stepping back as he through the button-up over his shoulders, "Oh, you look so handsome. I'm sure that girl will...come to think of it, who is it you're going to meet?"

"Oh," Izuku blushed a little bit, "It's Ochako Uraraka...the girl I was talking to at the entrance exam that told Kacchan off."

Inko's mouth opened in an amused little "O" as she giggled, "Well, I can honestly say that I approve."

"Mom, I told you, it's not that kind'a date!" the teen blushed.

"Not yet it's not," she laughed, "But give it a little time, and I bet you two will be giving me grandbabies sooner than you think!"

A mental image popped into Izuku's head about such activities. Inko had enough foresight to grab a handful of tissues and slap them across his face as a huge nosebleed erupted.

"I've got one man in my life that gushes out blood, sweetie, I don't need another," she joked as Izuku tried to stay conscious.

"It's because you said something like that!" Izuku garbled around the tissues. "Mom, we're way too young for that!"

Inko just laughed again, "Izuku, with the way people are today, age really doesn't come into account when you've passed thirteen," she said, waving a hand in dismissal, "Not that I'm encouraging you to go out and knock this girl up, or anything!" She nearly lost it when the boy grabbed another handful of tissues.

"Could you please not say stuff like that right now?!" Izuku begged, "I'm nervous enough!"

Inko rolled her eyes and reached four her wallet, pulling out her bank card, "Here, dear, you'll need this."

"Oh, but - "

"Izuku, take it," she insisted, thrusting the card at her son, "I get paid enough at the agency, so a little date like this won't dent my bank...Just don't got to any restaurants over two stars, alright? That...might put a little dent in it."

Izuku laughed, having staunched the bleeding of his nose, and accepted the card, "I promise, Mom, nothing too outlandish."

"But show her a good time, sweetie," she said, smiling, "We women do like to be treated nicely from time to time, you know?"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"I still can't believe to actually went and proposed to her," David smiled at the skeletal man across from him as the two chatted over a cup of coffee, "I knew she was special, but I didn't think she had that tight of a grip on you!"

Toshinori chuckled, "I can honestly say she knows everything about me," he said without hesitation, or embarrassment, "I don't even know how it happened, either. But I've never met another woman like her in my life. She's strong, and determined. She didn't even give up when she was working at such dead-end jobs as she was to support her son after her divorce!"

David scowled. "Yeah, you told me about him...and I've got some news about that," he sighed and reached for his briefcase, pulling out a thick folder, "I did some digging when you brought up the fact that he could produce and control fire." He flipped the folder open, showing him a picture of a man that looked...damnably familiar. "Pyro A.K.A as Hiashi Midoriya...or Higarashi now that he's divorced. Wanted for multiple murders, robberies, and other crimes in the states. Notable features include absolute control over flames, as well as portable tanks on his backpack, high-heat resistant hoses to use as flamethrowers, and the ability to briefly cover his body in flames for the documented time of five minutes to overpower his opponents, and either kill them or flee." He closed the file, looking at his friend's stricken face, "Izuku's father is ranked fifth on the world's most wanted list due to the sheer damage he can do with his Quirk. He's pretty much Endeavor without his constant flames. Lord help us if he ever becomes that strong."

Toshinori scrubbed his face, "God, I was hoping that I was wrong."

"Some people just go bad, Toshi," David said, sighing as he put the files away."And I'm not showing you this to make you reconsider, far from it, I think she's a wonderful woman, but that man may come back for his son. You know that as well as I do. And with Izuku surely about to make waves, if he hasn't already, he's going to find out that his son has a Quirk now, God given or not."

The man scoffed, "As if he'd go with him!"

"He may not have a choice, Toshi," David said, sighing, "I've went up against this guy, and he's no joke. Believe me. He destroyed the armor I was wearing at the time, and you know how meticulous I am with their sturdiness."

"I know, and it is surprising," Toshinori said, looking worried, "what do you mean I might not have a choice?"

"I mean that if he goes after Izuku through Inko." He said, shaking his head, "He's not above pulling shit like this. Matter of fact, it seems to be his favorite way to get what he wants." Toshinori growled at this. "But, there again, if he harms Inko then Izuku's liable to go off the deep end, and kill his own father."

Toshinori felt his muscles bulging all on their own, "He won't touch either one of them, I'll make sure of it," he scowled, "My job as a teacher will take up most of the time I need for Hero work, as such I'm basically retired as it is. And Inko will be working at my agency, which has top-level security. He'll never get near them."

"I'll be there as well," David assured him, "I'll have Jarvis keeping an eye on the travel routes, and if any of Pyro's aliases pop up on the radar, you can bet I'll be all over him like flies on molasses."

"I appreciate that, Dave, I really do," Toshinori nodded, smiling tiredly, "Anyway, what are you going to do about Melissa? She can't be staying on I-Island, can she?"

David chuckled and shook his head, "No, she's actually been asking to transfer here to Japan, and attend U.A. as a support course student so she can work on her own armor." He smiled, "She's already come up with a superior element to replace the Arc Reactor I miniaturized to power the suits." His smile widened, "God, I've never been so proud of that girl in my life when she started screaming that it worked!"

"What did she call this new creation?" Toshinori asked, feeling just as proud of his goddaughter.

Now David looked embarrassed, "She...she wanted to call it..._badassium_..."

"_**PFFFFT-BLERGH-HA!**_" Toshinori sputtered, a gush of blood flying from his mouth as he thumped the table in laughter.

David hid his embarrassment behind his coffee cup. "It's not that funny."

"Oh, lord, please tell me you let her keep that name!" He laughed, wiping his lips, "That's priceless!"

David thumped his now empty cup on the table, "Of course I didn't!" He yelped, "How could I?! The media would have a field day with that sort of name!" He sighed, scrubbing his face, "I totally blame you for that, by the way, because she said that you'd love the name she picked out!"

"I do!" He laughed, "And I gladly take full responsibility!"

"More's the pity that I convinced her to call it Vibranium instead." David said, shaking his head. "Still, though, the fact that she out did my Arc reactor is impressive. I've go those beauties all over the world, and now they're obsolete."

"Children are supposed to surpass their parents, Dave, you know that," Toshinori smiled, chuckling as the man smiled in returned, "Makes me wonder what the future's gonna be like when I'm completely retired."

David looked at him sadly, "All of the world is going to be sorry to see All Might go, you know that right?"

"I do," Toshinori sighed, nodding, "But I can't keep this up for much longer. We both know that, and so does Inko, now, and soon Young Izuku will know as well." He said, noting the look of shock on his friend's face, "I will not keep such secrets from my new family, David. Especially if the ignorance could put them in danger from my old enemies."

"You don't think _he's_ still alive, do you?" David asked.

He shook his head, "No idea, really, but I don't want to take chances." Toshinori said, "And he had followers. We can never be sure that we got all of them back in the day...that was one hell of a war, wasn't it?"

David nodded, "It was."

The two of them were somber for a moment before Toshinori perked up, "So? You're gonna be my best man, right?"

"Like you even have to ask, you jerk!" David laughed.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Izuku waited nervously in front of Tatooin station, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. There was a crowd of people every other minute, it seemed, and picking out a brunette, even when multi-colored hair was now common-place, was difficult.

That is...until his senses started reacting mildly, and reached back to catch the creeping hand of the person behind him. [_Soft_?]

"Aw, man!" Ochako's voice groaned in dissatisfaction, "I was hoping that I could surprise you!"

Izuku blushed when he realized that he was holding a girl's hand. "Oh, uh, yeah..." He turned around, hoping his face wasn't too red at the moment, "My Quirk kind'a warns me when someone's creeping up on me with any sort of harmful intent." As soon as he was fully turned around, however, all hopes of not being too red in the face went out the window.

Ochako, who had her cheeks puffed out in an adorable little pout, was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a light pink top with a little denim jacket over her shoulders. Her clothes were a bit faded, but that just seemed to bring out more of her natural charms. "Jeez, it wasn't like I was gonna hurt ya or anything," she pouted, I was just gonna make ya float to surprise you."

Gulping back his nerves, the boy just tried to smile, "W-w-well, that kind'a counts, since my Quirk warns me when it senses someone about to attack me, it means it warns me a-also when someone is gonna try to use their Quirk on me."

"Aw, no fair!" She groaned, making the boy laugh. [_Well, at least I got him to lighten up a little before we set out._] She thought, smiling a little bit, then grabbed hold of his arm, "So! You gotta show me around, alright?"

Shivering a little at her close proximity, the young man gave a slightly shaky smile, "W-where should we go?"

"Anywhere that's fun, silly!"

And so, Izuku showed her around the city little by little. Izuku wasn't one for excitement unless it was Hero related, but he did know of a few arcades around town that he liked to visit if only for their bowling allies. Ochako, it turned out, had never been to an arcade. She buried him at bowling, however, but he paid her back in kind when it came to the racing games. "You're seriously good at those motorcycle simulations." She commented after his fifth win, to which she had stubbornly insisted on.

Izuku blushed happily, "Yeah, they're my favorites." He admitted, "I hope you're enjoying yourself, though."

Ochako beamed at him as she stepped off of the cycle she was astride. "You kidding? I'm having the time of my life!" She laughed, giving him a small, grateful smile, "Really, Izuku, I'm glad I agreed to this...You really are the nicest boy I've ever met."

Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Not really..." He said, frowning, "I...like I said, I don't really have a lot of friends."

Ochako blinked in total confusion, "You mentioned that last night," she recalled, "How come?"

"Well, you see I - " His stomach suddenly let out a loud rumble. "...Ah..." cue tomato impersonation.

Ochako held her hands up to her mouth to stifle the giggles that burst forth, inadvertently activating her Quirk, and causing the girl to float. "Ack!"

Izuku sputtered as the girl was not looking at him upside down, "Does that happen a lot?"

"Oh, don't laugh!" The girl begged, though she was still giggling, "This is embarrassin'!"

Izuku reached out to take her hands to help her back to the ground, "So...lunch?"

"Sounds great." The girl said happily, grasping on of his hands as he lead her out of the arcade, neither of them noticing the contact. "Is there a place that sells mochi around this area?"

Izuku grinned, "You bet! There's a little hole in the wall around here that serves some really great mochi and other kinds of food."

Ochako grinned and bounced on ahead of him, unintentionally dragging him along, "What are we waiting for, then?!"

"H-hey, hold on!" Izuku found himself laughing, "You don't even know the way!"

Ochako just laughed and went back to walking beside him, "Well, then, Mister Tour Guide, lead the way!"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"This is Mac. Target is not alone. Orders?"

"_Separate them._"

"Got it. Wish me luck."

"_Good hunting, Scorpion._"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Several minutes later, the two teenagers near stumbled out of the little eatery that Izuku had led them to. "I couldn't eat another bite!" Ochako said happily, "I didn't think even small restaurants big cities like this would be so cheap!"

That was precisely the reason Izuku had chosen it. Good food, and low prices. "Yeah, this part of town is almost wall to wall restaurants, or fast food places, so they all try to out do the other with their food and prices."

"You'd never see that in my part of the country." Ochako sighed, "Still though, you didn't have to pay for me, you know?"

Izuku shrugged, "I don't mind it." He said, "Besides, I wouldn't be much of a d-d-_date_ if I didn't get the bill, would I?"

She giggled at his stutter, "Well, yeah, I guess...at least that's how it is in the movies." She giggled again, "But this is my first time on any sort of date, romantic or not."

"Mine, too." He said, becoming more and more comfortable around the girl as the day wore on. He smiled at her, "Thanks to agreeing to this, even if you only did because you felt like you owed me."

Ochako bumped his shoulder lightly with her own, "Don't mention it." She smiled, blushing a little brighter, "Given a little more time, I might've asked for the same thing."

A warm feeling began to blossom in his chest as the girl started to lean on his shoulder slightly, "Hey, you know I - " Then his sense kicked into overdrive as the shivering effect of his Spider-sense gave its warning.

Without even thinking of it, he grasped the girl around her waist, and sprang into the air. "Izuku, what the heck -?!"

"Danger!"

And he was right for not a second passed before a spray of corrosive acid splashed onto the sidewalk where they had been. Izuku flipped and landed on the side of a building with Ochako clinging to him in his arms, his eyes scanning the area. "Who fired that?!" He yelled as the people below began to panic.

His Spider-sense warned him again, prompting him to leap off the building just as another spray hit it.

This time, he was able to track his attacker.

The...creature, someone with a high-mutation Quirk, was also clinging to the side of a building, tail poised over his back like the arachnid he appeared to be. Izuku landed on the ground safely enough and set the girl down, "Run for it!" He shouted keeping tight hold of her hand as they turned to flee.

"What's going on?" Ochako shouted in response as the panicking crowd grew. "Some kind'a villain?!"

"Looks like!" Izuku shouted back shortly. He looked up behind them, and nearly froze. The villain was nearly right on top of them! "Shit!" he did the only thing he could think of to do, and shot a line from his wrist, flinging both of them into the air. "Hang on!"

"I am!" Ochako yelped, looking behind them, "LOOK OUT!"

The line he was using suddenly snapped. A shadow passed above them as the villain used his claw-hands to cut the webbing, and send them plummeting the ground. [_What_?!]

"Nothing personal, kid," the villain said, smirking down at him as they fell, "but do me a favor and die!"

Izuku scowled, "Like hell!"

He shot another line out, attaching it to his face, and yanked down on it. The scorpion villain yowled as he was sent hurtling toward the round like a slingshot pellet ahead of them.

Ochako used her Quirk on them to make their landing softer as the came back to the ground. "Who was that guy?"

Izuku shook his head as he set her down, "No idea, but it feels like I've seen him before," he said, looking her over, "You're not hurt are you?"

Ochako shook her head, and grasped his hand, "Come on, we gotta get outta - "

Before anything could be done or said, Izuku felt the slight sting of something hitting his back, and sliding through his ribs. So sharp it was that he felt no real pain until he looked down to find Ochako's horrified gaze glued to the same green tip that was now protruding from the front of his shirt, staining it red.

"As I said before," the stinger withdrew, "Nothing personal, kid."

Slowly, Izuku fell to his knees, unable to speak as the blood rushed from his wounds. There was no sound, even though he could see Ochako shouting at him, he couldn't hear her voice.

He fell forward into her arms as she cradled him, desperately trying to rouse him.

The police arrived seemingly not long after he fell. While his vision began to fade, everything seemed to slow down. Nothing. He felt nothing. Nothing but cold.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"IZUKU! IZUKUUU!" Ochako screamed out as the boy in her arms bled out, "Hey, come on! Don't do this to me again! Please!" She shook him to no avail, "Just heal yourself like last time! Hurry up!"

The scorpion villain just shook his head at the hopeless sight, "Sorry, kid, but my venom's deadly," he said, drawing a furious glare from the girl as the flashing lights of police cars came into view. "Puts a damper on the date, I know, but business is busin - GAH!" The girl suddenly threw her purse at him, the small article feeling _thousands_ of times heavier than it should have been. "What the fucking hell you got in that thing!"

Ochako didn't answer. All she did, all she could do, was feel the rage boiling up inside her as her entire frame began to glow a faint iridescent pink while the pads on her fingers shone ever brighter.

The villain finally took real notice of the girl sitting in front of him, and felt that he was in a very dangerous situation.

"FREEZE!" The Scorpion scowled almost in boredom as the police arrived and aimed their weapons at him, "Put your claws and tail up where we can see them and get on the ground now!"

"Piss off!" Scorpion roared, swinging his tail around in a spray of acid. The police took cover -

\- only for the acid to halt in midair, and gain a faint glow of pink the villain distinctly recognized. He turned his attention to the girl once more, and found that she had her hand reached out toward his acid, almost as if she was -

"SHIT!" He ducked just in time to avoid the spray as it was sent back toward him, "Fucking telekinesis!"

"Wrong!" Ochako snarled, "It's gravity manipulation!" She thrust both hands out toward him and suddenly felt himself grow several times heavier as he was forced to the ground, just barely able to hold himself up by his claws.

[_Dammit! I didn't know that someone this powerful was with the brat!_] He aimed his tail at her shakily, [_No choice. That Shigaraki brat'll just have to owe us for two kills!_]

He prepared to let loose another spray...but then saw the boy beginning to stir. "Impossible!"

Izuku groaned as he opened his eyes, "Ugh..."

Ochako yelped as he grumbled, dropping her hold on the villain almost instantly, "Izuku?!"

Scorpion didn't waste time in righting himself, and spraying his acid once again. Izuku saw it coming this time, and raised his hand to shoot out a thick layer of webbing that shielded them from the spray as the police opened fire on the Scorpion.

The bullets did little good against his exoskeletal armor, but he was more concerned that his venomous sting hadn't killed the boy outright. [_On top of everything else, that girl with the gravity powers is gonna be a problem if I stick around long enough. Plus there's the Pros probably on their way...time to go._] Though he hated to leave a hunt unfinished, Scorpion had little tolerance for drawn out battles, and facing a horde of Pro Heroes was not part of the deal.

Fleeing from the fight, he ducked down into the sewers through a manhole, and was gone before anyone else could stop him.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

AN: Gonna stop it here for a few reasons. One this chapter felt a little forced, and two, the next chapter I feel I can flush out a little more.

Still if you think it was decent enough, let me know. Especially since I acted on Uraraka's powers being stronger than in cannon.

Also, if you haven't seen my profile, I'm thinking very seriously about doing two more MHA stories featuring Izuku with Superman powers, and another with Danny Phantom powers.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of the Spider

**6: ****Rise of the Spider**

* * *

"And you're certain that he was targeting you specifically, Izuku?" Detective Tsukauchi asked as he listened to Izuku and Ochako's account of the their encounter with the villain in the streets. "There's no mistaking it?"

Ochako shook her head from where she sat on the edge of Izuku's bed, "No, sir, because we both heard him say that he wanted Izuku to die for him."

"She's right," the boy said for himself, "And as soon as I was downed, he looked ready to retreat until Ochako hit him with her new Quirk." He grinned at the girl, "Putting up an enhanced gravitational field around him? That's a totally awesome offensive skill!"

Ochako blushed, "I don't even know how I did it," she admitted, remembering the feeling of the explosive power that had been drawn out of her in that single instant.

Naomasa nodded, frowning, "Quirk mutations such as yours are rare, but not unheard of." He said, taking out his notepad from his coat pocket, "In events that put a dire amount of stress on a person, that person's Quirk may become more powerful the more dire the situation. Young people, such as yourselves, are usually the most common to have this happen when it does, but some adults have been known to go through a mutation at times. Izuku's mother, for example."

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, Mom had a pretty weak form of telekinesis, and could only attract small objects to her hands, but now she's pretty powerful."

The detective nodded, "And she's also classified as one of the few telepaths the world has." He said, looking at the girl, "From what I got from your description, and eye witness accounts, what you did was create a high-level gravity field around your purse when you threw it, making weigh around four or five hundred pounds after it left your hand. The momentum would have made it all the more powerful on impact, as there were droplets of blood around the area that you trapped the villain in yet another, augmented gravity field." He said, regarding the girl was a slight amount of awed respect, "That's quite an amazing Quirk, but you should be careful of how you proceed from this point on. A Quirk like that is capable of massive damage if used in haste, or in emotional states such as your previous condition today."

Ochako nodded, "Yeah, I need to work on it some more to get a good feel for it." She said, pressing her fingers together, and started floating up from her seat, "At least my old powers are still there."

"Moving along," Naomasa said, looking back to the boy, "The villain that attacked you," he said, "Was none other than an American mutant; MacDonald Gargan, a.k.a the Scorpion. Unlike many of today's people, he received his powers through genetic experimentation, resulting in his monstrous appearance. He's able to suppress his powers, and look normal, but he's always recognizable by a slight green tint to his skin, as well as his yellow sclera and dark green eyes." He sighed, "His venom is one of the most potent in the world, and not easily neutralized once injected into the body. I doubt even All Might would be able to survive without major surgery."

"But how was Izuku able to heal from it so fast?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"My guess is that it's because they're both mutations," Naomasa said, "Neither of them had a Quirk to begin with, but now they do through external sources, Izuku's being the attack nearly a year ago, and Gargan's the experimentation. But they're both Arachnid types. Spider venom is often times far more potent than scorpions. Two examples are the Indian red scorpion, the world's deadliest, and the black widow, one of the word's deadliest spiders. Both are fatal. In Izuku's case, he had the genetic make up of three deadly spiders, at least that's what the reports say after the examinations were finished, and even though he doesn't produce a toxic venom, he may be immune to other similar venoms, including that of scorpions."

"It makes sense," Izuku said, looking down at his chest, "My healing abilities kicked into overdrive as soon as I was downed. I could feel that much," he said, "But what I don't get is why that guy even came after me?"

The detective sighed, "Well, I'm afraid that that's the bad news," he said, "Gargan is part of a group of mercenaries. Totally off the grid. Finding them is like finding a damned needle in a haystack."

"So there's more of these guys?" Izuku groaned, "I barely managed to keep ahead of him, and now I've gotta deal with more?"

"Six to be exact," Naomasa said, "I don't know why they came after you, Izuku, but I think it might have something to do with how you got your Quirk." He said, "That monster you were attacked by was obviously man-made; DNA testing showed that it was forty percent human at its core, the rest of it being a genetic blend of different arachnids, and a few artificial Quirks that actually took to the host's DNA. The same cocktail that caused you to manifest this brand new Quirk."

Izuku looked from the detective to Ochako, "They...they won't go after her, will they?"

Ochako squeaked in alarm, the possibility having slipped her mind. Even as the detective shook his head, the girl felt a feeling of dread forming in her stomach. "It's hard to say, Izuku, but there may be a chance that they'd use her, or perhaps even your mother to get to you."

Izuku's fists clenched involuntarily, forcing his venom barbs out of their sheaths. "Over my dead body."

"What should we do?" Ochako asked, feeling more worried for the boy than herself, "If they come at us again, and we have to fight, then - "

The door to the hospital room came open, "If you have to fight, then I see no reason for to worry about the ramifications of the Quirk laws," said a soft, friendly voice. The two children looked at the new arrivals, two of them being Ms. Midoriya, and Toshinori, both of whom looked worried as they saw the two children, one of whom was bare-chested, and bandaged, the other looking exhausted. The third, however, was a little white...mouse?

[_Aw, how cute_.] Ochako smiled internally.

"Principle Nezu!" Izuku smiled widely as he recognized the little bipedal mammal.

"Yes, that's me," the principle said, raising a paw, "The one that could be a dog, a bear or a mouse, but all that really matters is that I'm the U.A. principle!"

"He is?" Ochako asked, looking at the green-haired teen.

"He is," said yet another new arrival as Power Loader stepped into the room, "Hey there, Kiddo."

Inko stepped around the men, and hurried over to her son, and the girl, "We heard about the attack, and came as soon as we could, Sweetie." She said tearfully, looking at the girl next to her son, "I'm so sorry about this, Dear, I never dreamed that the two of you would be in such danger!"

Ochako smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing, Ms. Midoriya," she said, "I had a really good time today, and all because of Izuku, and he even saved me...again."

"You saved me, too." Izuku pointed out.

"Don't start that again," she chided gently, smiling down at him.

Inko chuckled as Toshinori came over and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Good to see you're still in good shape, son." He said, smiling at him, "You...don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

Izuku shook his head, "Not at all," the boy said without missing a beat, "Welcome to the family, Ya- er - Dad."

"Congratulations," Ochako smiled happily for the pair.

Naomasa smiled at his long-time friend for a moment, and turned to the principle as he and Majima came up to the family, "What did you mean about not worrying about the ramifications, Nezu?" He asked curiously, "You know the government dislikes unlicensed Heroes using their Quirks."

"Which is why I went to the administrations office earlier when I caught wind of the incident, and pulled a few strings for these two young Heroes," he said, smiling at Izuku and Ochako, "And it was agreed that, since I have no problem in taking these two into U.A., that these two would be issued very special Provisional Hero Licenses."

"Hero Licenses?!" The two teens shouted simultaneously.

"Provisional Licenses," Power Loader clarified, "School won't start until another three full months thanks to that attack on our entrance exams," he said, sounding bitter about the whole thing, "And seeing as you two are being targeted, and can't possibly be under surveillance all the time, giving you a license to use your Quirks in public was the best options bar moving you to U.A. ahead of schedule."

"You mean we seriously passed?" Izuku beamed happily.

"With flying colors, my boy," Nezu smiled, looking toward Ochako, "As did you, my dear. Both of you scored decently on your point collections, yes, but Izuku and Ochako? You both were the only students that earned Rescue points in your area aside from Tenya Iida, who will also be attending. I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to seeing you two at our school."

Izuku whooped loudly and grabbed Ochako in a hug which was returned just as enthusiastically as she laughed along with him. "Speaking of which," Majima said, breaking the pseudo couple apart, and pulled something from his pocket. "I finished your new costume, Izuku."

"Already?" Izuku said, taking the time from him. It appeared to be a digital wrist watch with a large red button on the side.

"You can thank Shield for that," he said, smiling widely, "We worked on that thing all night to get everything perfectly suited for your Quirk." He pointed to the button, "Strap it firmly to your wrist, and press that button to activate the nano-mesh, and it'll spread over your body, clothes and all, like a suit of armor David designed."

"So cool!" Izuku's eyes started shining, "Anything else special about it?"

"Sure is," the man grinned, "It features gel padding once it spreads to lessen damage from strength enhancing Quirks, or blunt force damage, and the head piece has a bio scanner built into the eyes to show you just how many people are in a specific area, and they also double as reactive lenses to keep you from being totally blinded by stun and flash grenades."

"That's really useful!" Ochako beamed, "And we have Hero Licenses!"

Nezu held up a paw, "Hold on, now, we still have to get the paperwork out of the way," he said, smiling kindly at the pair, "And just because I'm being generous enough to grant these licenses to you three does not mean that you are to go out and do Hero work willy-nilly. These are to protect you in case those ruffians do decide to come after you again. And they can easily be taken away if you abuse them, such as going out and looking for trouble in full costume. While I can't stop you from doing so, I will be keeping tabs on you until school starts, and beyond if we deem you responsible enough to keep the licenses."

"You said three," Toshinori said, frowning, "who's the third person you're granting a license to?"

"That would be young Katsuki Bakugo," the mammal said, gaining looks of shock from the Midoriya family. "And before you ask me why I would do such a thing, there are two reasons. One; I heard about your rivalry as children from your mother while we observed you while the exams were taking place. If he found out that you were granted such a privilege, and he was passed over, then I would assume that he would lash out violently. His pride is quite strong, and seeing you as a licensed Hero fresh out of the exams would only cause him to take a fatal step over the edge of his life. He may become a villain. And I saw fit to cut this little thread off at the base. This brings me to the second reason; Bakugo has great potential as a Hero, and if you three work together, then I believe that these villains would not stand a chance against the three of you combined. And the two of you may yet mend your former friendship."

Izuku actually found reason in the principle's remarks. And he desperately wanted his friend back.

"Now, you three will be paid a small amount to begin with, but should you perform Heroics during the three months and prove yourselves, you will be well rewarded," he continued, "Now should you take down the Scorpion, there is also the matter of the bounty currently on his head is three million American dollars, a very tidy sum should you be able to take him down."

"That much?!" Ochako yelped, already thinking of what she could do with such a large amount.

"Indeed, after all, as far as ranking goes, Scorpion is ranked fourth on the most wanted list right above the notorious Pyro." Inko blanched at the mention of the the flame using villain who had once been her husband, and cast a worried glance at the mammal, but he simply shook his head, apparently not planning on saying more of the man."But, as I said, you two are not to go looking for trouble, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," both of them said at once.

"Wonderful," Nezu smiled, and regarded the two children, "Now, let's not stay in the place any longer. I believe the doctors have already cleared you for release, haven't they?"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Laughter erupted around the bar as a certain green Arachnoid stared balefully at his short class of whiskey. "All of you can just go to hell!" He snarled, snatching the glass and downing the liquid, "How was I supposed to know that the little bitch could control gravity?!"

Kraven chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, my old friend, but you cannot blame us for laughing," he said, jerking his thumb at the others in the room, "For the longest time we've been at the top of our game, and to know that one of use was beaten by a pair of children?"

"It is a humiliation," sneered Shigaraki, "You had him dead to rights, even managing to inject him with your venom, and he still lives?"

Scorpion nodded, "I was shocked, too," he said, sighing, "I've fought with the best out there, and my poison's never been survived, but to think a simple kid could do something like that?"

"Must've been the mix of different spiders inside his genes working against it." The blue-skinned Electro said, "Either way, the next one that goes after him should expect to be expected. I looked up his files, and this kid is smart, I mean really smart. And from what I've heard, he's got that showboat, All Might, in his corner."

"Now there's a fight I'd love to win," said a hulking grey, horned beast. "All Might would be the ultimate prey!"

The pale-skinned vampire next to him huffed, "You've fought with him twice, and never managed to land a single blow, Rhino," Morbius said, and looked to his right, "Vulture, have you found anything out while scouting?"

"Plenty," the armored villain said, "But you're not going to believe what I've found out."

Shigaraki huffed, "What? Is the kid some high-profile Hero's kid?"

"Close," Vulture said, and grinned, "His old man is Pyro...we all remember that guy, don't we?"

The other members of the Six as well as Shigaraki and Kurogiri regarded the man with shock. "You lie." Kraven said.

"You know better than that," Vulture huffed, "Info's legit; he's Hiashi Higarashi's son alright. And you know how crazed that burnt bastard is." He grinned, "If we all fail, not that I think we will, mind you, we might drop him a line and let him know that his little boy's gone and turned Hero on him."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

_"Today in New York's Central Park, the villain known as Pyro clashed with the daughter of famed Hero Wolverine in a brutal battle that leveled the normally serene park. Several injuries were reported, but so far no fatalities have been reported as of yet, though the area is still being evacuated due to structural damage, as well as the wild fires caused by the villain. _

_Heroine X-2, later aided by other members of Neo X-Men, managed to fend off the villain, who narrowly avoided capture at the hands of X-Men member, Spike. It is unknown whether or not the villain was injured in the battle, but there has been no sign of him since the battle ended a mere seven hours ago. _

_As we all known by this point, Pyro is responsible for multiple murders due to his fiery Quirk, as well as several accounts of aggravated assault against police, and Hero agencies. During his rampages, many Heroes have fallen to his flames, including members of the X-Men, and Avengers, who frequent New York City due to the high crime rate. With All Might's return to Japan, crime has gone through the roof here in New York, and the police forces have been spread so thin that none of them are able to keep up with the arrests of villains captured unless a Hero is present. _

_With Pyro's latest rampage, criminals will undoubtedly begin to move again in earnest in their attempts to take the city. And with David Shield's sudden transfer to U.A. high school, we may see double the amount of crime than we would simply with All Might out of the States._"

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"Huh?" Katsuki scowled as he opened the envelope, seeing the small card inside with the letter attached to it. "The fuck is this?"

"_Dear Mister Bakugo, we are happy to inform you of your acceptance into the U.A. high school Hero Course. With the rise in villain activity, however, we are unable to open the school until the date of **XX-XX-XXXX**, and have decided to generously allow you a temporary Provisional Hero's License. Should you prove responsible enough, the license will be yours to keep until you earn a proper Hero's License upon graduation. You, along with two others, will be under strict observation in order to discern your skills and responsibility as a young Hero._

_The rules for keeping this license are as follows._

_1) You are not allowed to actively look for villains to fight. Chance encounters only._

_2) Be aware of your surroundings, and restrict yourself in damaging property if at all possible._

_3) When offering aid to an active Hero, you must ask first before involving yourself in his or her conflicts._

_4) Refusing aid to police requesting it is an automatic revocation of your license._

Katsuki read, and reread the letter over and over again until a feral smile plastered itself on his face as he crumpled the letter in his hands, igniting it with a blast from his Quirk. "Hell yeah."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

_**Ochako Uraraka: Quirk: Gravity Manipulation - When touching something with the pads on her fingers, she can make the object or person weightless or heavier. Or when she focuses her attention on a single point she can create a gravitational field.**_

_**Spider Suit (#2Ps4 Spider-Man Dark Suit) Black primarily, save for the eyes and spider symbol on the back and chest area, which are red. Features gel padding throughout the suit to minimize damage done by hand to hand combat, or blunt force weapons such as clubs or bats. Eyes feature bio scanners to survey areas for organic life such as humans and animals. The eyes also feature reactive lenses that lessen the damage done by stun grenades and flash grenades.**_


	7. Chapter 7: On The Job Training

**7: On The Job Training**

* * *

Izuku nervously gripped his knees as he sat next to his step-father. Two days after he was released from the hospital, his first assignment came up. He, Ochako, and...Bakugo...were to be placed under the care of David Shield, or as he went at work, Iron Man.

Toshinori chuckled, and elbowed him in the side, "Take it easy, kiddo, David's not bad to work with at all," he said, smiling, "Back when he was my sidekick, he never failed to get the job done, and that was before he even invented the Iron Man suit."

"I know, I know, it's just that...this feels weird," he said, looking down at his clenched hands, "I mean, I didn't even have a Quirk a year ago, and now I'm - "

"An on-the-job Hero in training." The man grinned, "I think I've got an idea about how you feel."

Izuku blinked, "Hey, that reminds me, what kind'a Quirk do you have?"

"Me?" The man grinned, "Honestly, I used to have a strength enhancing Quirk."

"Used to?"

"Yup, but thanks to a real bad injury, I lost the ability to use it effectively and it kind'a just petered out over time." He said, feeling bad about fudging up the truth, but he wasn't ready to let the young man in on his little secret. He had enough to deal with as it was without knowing that his newly minted step-father was his favorite Hero.

Izuku looked saddened, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that," he said, "Do you regret losing it?"

Toshinori chuckled, "Sometimes, yeah, I do, but now?" He placed his arm around the boy's shoulders and gave a small squeeze, "I couldn't be happier, really. I finally had time to settle down, and find a family willing to put up with my...well, Quirks I guess?"

"Izuku, hey!" The boy turned and saw Ochako jogging down the hall toward them...and turned about as red as Crimson Riot...for very good reasons. Ochako's choice in her costume design left very, very, very little to the imagination. It was cute, of course, he thought she looked cute in anything, but it was skin tight, and showed off her body farm more than even Mt. Lady's costume did for her!

"Oh, wow..." Izuku said in a very small voice that Toshinori just barely caught, and made him laugh.

Toshinori smiled at the girl as she bounced up to them, "Well, well, Miss Uraraka, don't you look smart!" The man chuckled as he nudged the boy next to him, "Right, Izuku?"

Izuku jolted, ramrodding his spine, "Er, yes, you look great, Ochako!"

Ochako giggled, blushing brighter than usual, "Yeah, thanks, but the agency kind'a got the specs on my costume wrong," she said, gesturing to her figure, "I didn't really want this suit to be so skin-tight."

[_If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to reel him in,_] Toshinori chuckled internally as he watched the two chatting, [_Good think she's got a good background, else I'd be worried._]

"How come you're not in costume, Izuku?" Ochako asked, tilting her head curiously noting the boy was dressed casually.

"Ah," the boy smiled, holding up his right hand which held his nano-mesh watch, "I was kind'a saving it for today. I haven't even seen it, yet."

Toshinori barked out a laugh, a small dribble of blood leaking from his lips, "Well, son, don't keep us waiting!"

"Yeah, I wanna see!" Ochako said in a bubbly tone.

Izuku nodded and pressed the switch on the side of the watch. The device beeped, and produced a small holographic image of the suit. {_Suit Selection Option-1 Stealth Suit selected_.} The image disappeared and a black substance began spreading over his skin, and clothes up his arm. Soon the suit was covering him completely forming something similar to the suit he wore during the entrance exams. The eyes and spider insignia gave off a slight green glow. Not only that, but the suit formed around him like a second skin, even around his clothes, giving the girl a very defined look at his body.

[_Oh, my_...]

"My goodness, look at you," Toshinori smiled as the boy looked himself over, "That's quite an intimidating look, Izuku."

"Is it?" Izuku asked, his voice sounding somewhat strange behind the mask. "I was hoping it looked a little friendlier."

"Well, I think it looks cool!" Ochako smiled, and reached out to touch his insignia, the material feeling soft, yet strong. "I don't think I'll have to pull anymore metal out of you."

Izuku chuckled at the small reminder, "Yeah, I hope not."

"What the hell'er you doin' here, Deku?!"

"Guh!"

"Oh, no."

"Here we go." Toshinori sighed as the third, and unwitting member of their little team arrived, dressed to blow something up. The boy looked like a rogue commando, complete with a grenade belt around his waist, and black combat boots. The gauntlets on his hands looked like over-sized explosives, as well. Something that worried the blond man. [_What could he do with those things?_]

Katsuki Bakugou had a rabid look on his face as he marched up the black and green clad Spider, "Why the hell are you even here?" He demanded, "Don't tell me you got one of those licenses, too?!"

Ochako put her hands on her hips, "You better believe he did, and so did I," she snapped angrily, "You got a problem with that, City Boy?"

"Y'er damned right I do!" He roared, little explosions already crackling in his palms. "You two scrubs better not get in my way, or I'll blow your asses to kingdom come!"

The door to David's office crashed open, startling Izuku and Ochako while Katsuki looked ready to blast whoever decided to interrupt. Of course, he wasn't expecting David Shield to appear at the door in full armor, helmet in hand, and looking angry. His eyes landed directly on the Explosion Quirk user, "Use that Quirk of yours on your teammates, and you can kiss any hopes of becoming a Hero, or even attending U.A. good-bye."

"Oh, man, that's the Silver Centurion Armor!" Izuku nearly lost his mind when that bit of famous armor came into view. "That's the one he used to take down -!"

"Shut it, Deku!"

David's brow rose at the boy's harsh treatment. "Katsuki Bakugou. Quirk; Explosion, a Quirk that allows you to make what you call Nitro-Sweat, a nitroglycerin-like substance which you then detonate. Your costume's design is made with that very concept in mind, and stores the sweat inside your wrist gauntlets, and the grenades around your waist." Katsuki gave the man a sneer. He knew who he was, but that didn't change his attitude. "You've been told throughout your life that you've got a very special Quirk, that it's one of the best."

"That's right." Now the blond's cockiness was beginning to show.

David stepped closer to the trio of young Heroes, "Well, while I'll admit that your Quirk is quite strong," he said, leveling a glare at the boy, "Your attitude is _shit_."

Cue Rabid Bakugou, "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?"

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself!" David snapped right back just as loudly, forcing the boy to back down, "If it weren't for Nezu's decision, you wouldn't be here right now! Personally, I think you aren't suited to this kind of work. You're intelligent, but arrogant. You're strong, yet you view all others as weak, even some Pro Heroes. I've read in a few files that've said you've bullied others with that Quirk of yours, particularly those without Quirks." David strode right up to the boy and got right in his face, "_I_ don't have a Quirk." He said, seeing the boy grind his teeth, "And I could put you down like a rabid cur."

Izuku was freaking out by this point. No one bullied Kacchan! It was usually the other way around! This didn't make any sense to the Spider.

David straightened back up, "If it were up to me, I'd just be taking these two under my care," he said, gesturing to Ochako and Izuku, "They have exactly what I look for in Heroes..._you_ don't."

"But it's not up to you, David," Toshinori interjected, hoping to avoid a serious fight, "The boy's here because that's the way Nezu wants it, and that's final. I'm sure you can give him some pointers while you work with him."

"I intend to," David said, "the question is; will he _listen_?" He regard all three youngsters, "I've met two of you before outside my agency, but that was after hours. Concerning Hero Work, I learned to never mince words. If I see a problem, I address it." He turned to Izuku, who snapped to attention, "Izuku Midoriya, born Quirkless, like myself, but gained a mutation thanks to an incident involving a first generation arachnoid mutant. From your school's grading system you have a sharp mind, but lack a large amount of confidence which improves slightly as you don your mask."

Izuku blushed under his mask, "I'm really trying to work on that, Sir."

"Which is good, but due to that little fiasco earlier this week, you've most likely come to understand what you really need to improve on," he said, "Experience. While I can't fault you for trying to get away from Scorpion right away, he will most likely be back, and you won't be able to run forever." His remarks gained a look of angered confusion from Bakugou, "During the melee, you relied on your Quirk's danger sense far too much, and turned your back on the enemy. This in turn, gave him the opportunity to possibly kill you. Which he almost did. If not for that highly enhanced healing factor, the venom Scorpion possesses would have likely melted you from the inside out."

Izuku shivered, "Right, don't rely so much on my Quirk, and not to let my guard down."

"More like be aware of your surroundings." David said, "Scorpion's more than capable of climbing walls like you can with those claws of his. You also need to work on some close range combat skills. We'll get to that soon." He sighed, and looked at the young man's stepfather, "And while we're on the subject of possible villain attacks on you, Izuku, I'm going to say this here and now - "

"DAVID!" Toshinori yelled.

" - your father may decide to come after you." David finished.

Izuku stiffened. Underneath his mask, the boy had gone completely pale.

"What the hell're you talking about, old man?" Katsuki demanded rudely.

"I thought _he_ was your dad?" Ochako asked, pointing to Toshinori.

"_Stepdad_," David corrected her, "the man I'm talking about is called Hiashi Higurashi, also known as the pyromaniac, Pyro. He's a villain that's made a big name for himself over in America, and he's downright ruthless when it comes to things he wants."

"He abandoned me, so _why_ would he come back?" Izuku asked shakily.

"Because back then you didn't have a Quirk," the man said, sighing, "But now that you do, he might come to find you so he can mold you into someone like himself."

Ochako looked at the Spider, [_Oh, man, I had no idea that his dad went bad._] She thought sympathetically. She looked down and saw his hands clenched so tightly that the material of his suit was groaning in protest. And she saw what looked to be bony spike peeking out from be back of his wrists. Slowly, she reached out and gently grasped his left hand. He looked at her, and the girl smiled.

"And now we come to our little enigma," David said, looking at the lone girl of the little group, "Ochako Uraraka, fair to moderate grades, spotless school record, and from a modest little family. Your Quirk recently mutated from Zero Gravity into a full-on Gravity Manipulation Quirk, which is rare, almost as rare as telepathic Quirks, or Warp Quirks. And highly dangerous."

"Ulp!"

"Gravity Manipulation, as you have displayed, can create a multitude of things, from stars to black holes." David went on, "You managed to increase the gravity around your purse, making it extremely heavy when you threw it in Izuku's defense, and you were able to create an increased field of gravity around Scorpion, and even reversed gravity for his acid, and managed to send it back at him." He gave a small smile, "Your Quirk is quite impressive, but what you did was an act of pure emotional unrest which, given the circumstances, I can understand completely. But increasing the gravity around someone can have a heavy toll, pardon the pun, on the person's body, particularly their hearts. It's pure luck that Scorpion wasn't effected too greatly by the field you put up."

"I've never used it before..." the girl said in dejection. Izuku gave her hand a return squeeze.

"Precisely!" David shouted, making all four of them jump. "Which is why, for this first week of your on-job-training we will be working on improving your Quirks all around, and your attitude, Bakugou."

Toshinori nearly chuckled as the boy in question looked ready to explode. "Now, don't be too rough with them, Dave." The man cautioned, "Izuku's just gotten out of the hospital, and Miss Uraraka doesn't know how to control her powers all that well."

Suddenly, the hard, outer shell that David was putting up cracked, and the smiling friendly David came back, "Ah, don't worry, Toshi, they'll be fine."

"Who cares!?" Bakugou finally exploded, "When do I get to blast some villains?!"

David's left eye began to twitch, "This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

The latest news around the bar was not helping Toumura's mood in the least. Izuku Midoriya had been accepted into a Hero Agency! _Iron Man's_ Hero Agency! The media was all over the attack made on him by Scorpion, which meant they were all over the boy in general! Not only had the accidental Hero been taken further out of his reach, but two others had been taken in, both of which were powerful!

"How much will this set you back?" He asked Kraven the morning after the news broadcast showed the three young Heroes in question standing beside a stern looking Iron Man. "Will you have to pull back from your attacks, or will you be able to handle both the boy, and Iron Man?"

Kraven sipped his drink silently, contemplating his answer, "It is difficult to say, my young friend," he said truthfully, "Iron Man, or better, David Shield, is a long time friend of All Might, which means that he is also nearby, and watching over these little runts." He sat back, thinking, a smirk adorning his face, "But this will not dissuade us. It may even work in our favor."

"How so?" Kurogiri asked as he refilled the man's drink.

Kraven jerked his thumb over at Electro, who was dozing off at the end of the bar, "Max there has a grudge against our armored watchdog, so he will no doubt want in on the next bit of action. Scorpion can no doubt handle the boy your are after, and I suspect that Morbius will want a...taste of the girl."

"The young are always so delectable," the Vampire said for himself whilst licking his fangs.

"What about All Might?" Toumura asked.

The floor thumped as Rhino leaned over the bar, "How's about me and Vulture causing a scene? A robbery or something?"

"Sounds good, and we could always use the extra cash," Kraven smirked, turning to the armored member of their team, "What do you say, Vulture?"

The man grinned from beneath his orange visor, "I say that I'm bored out of my fucking skull, so lets do it." He said, rubbing his hands together, "When do we do it?"

Kraven chuckled, and turned to his employer, "Want to help?"

"Robberies aren't my thing," he said, "But Kurogiri's welcome to help if he wants."

"It would be a pleasure."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

"David really talked about all of that?" Inko asked later that evening as she and Toshinori sat down to dinner, "I had no idea that he could be so harsh!"

Toshinori shrugged, "Neither did I, it was completely out of character for him," he admitted, shaking his head, "Honestly, though, I think it was more to put Bakugo on the spot than anything. That boy needed a few pegs taken out."

Inko nodded, sighing, "Yes, I know," she said, "Mistuki's done the best she can with him. It was pretty much all of his teachers' fault that he turned out the way he did."

"His mother didn't try to correct him?"

"No, they're far too much alike for that to happen," the woman sighed, thinking of her friend's explosive temper. "But to think he brought up Hiashi, of all things..."

"That's something I don't really want to think about, Dear," Toshinori said, "It's not that I'mm the jealous type, but it obviously upsets you, and Izuku far too much to even think about him."

Inko shrugged, "To be honest, I never expected him to turn into villain," she told her husband, "His Fire Breath Quirk wasn't all that strong, but to see him now makes me think he had an encounter with _that_ man...you know whom I'm talking about, right?"

"I like talking about him even less," he said, but admitted that she had a point, "It's possible, however, but I wouldn't worry about him too much, either. We both did a solid number on the other."

"I know," she reached across the table, and squeezed his hand, "You still have nightmares about it."

"Sorry," he said, gripping her hand tightly, and smiled, "Not married a week, and we're already leaning on each other, aren't we?"

She giggled, "I can't say I mind it all that much, Toshi," she said, "Just promise me that when you find a successor, you'll retire completely, alright?"

"Anything to keep my wife happy." He grinned.

"Oh, you!"

"Speaking of happy, I noticed that Miss Uraraka's getting closer to...to _our_ son..." he shook his head, chuckling, "I have a son, now. That's going to take some getting used to."

Giggling again, the woman leaned on her hands, "I'm certainly glad to hear that little bit of news," she admitted, "She seems to be such a sweet little thing. And he could use a few more friends other than Katsuki."

Toshinori laughed, "You wanna know what she suggested for Katuski's Hero name?"

"What?"

He leaned in close, "Exploud!"

She choked, "Isn't that the name of a Pokemon?!"

"Yup! Had Izuku rolling before the kid went ballistic!"

Inko tried to picture that for a moment.

* * *

Inko's Imagination

* * *

{"Go Exploud! Use Hyper Voice!" Izuku called out.

"**DIIIEEE!**"}

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

She snorted uncontrollably before she fell into a fit of laughter, "Oh, I wish Mistuki could've seen that!" She wiped a stray tear from her eye, "How did Katsuki take it?"

Toshinori chuckled, "I honestly thought he was gonna blow her to smithereens." He said, "If he wasn't so busy telling Izuku to shut up his laughing, I think he might have, but both he and David were laughing themselves sick over it. Ochako is one brave little lady."

"All the more reason to like her," Inko said, sighing, "It's a shame, though, that they didn't get to finish their date."

"These things happen," he sighed, "But at least they're both alright after that incident, and now they're being prepared for the worst."

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

Izuku fell into his bed at the Agency, thoroughly exhausted. The day's training had been absolute hell. Not only had David had him working on how much weight his strength allowed him to lift -he found that fifteen tons was his utter limit- but he had him doing endurance training. Izuku was surprised to learn that he could run at a full sprint at sixty miles an hour. Combat training had been the worst of it.

David Shield's armor was not limited to his own personal use. He had robots built to mirror his Armor, which is what he was forced to fight. And those things were not programmed to pull their punches...or their missiles...or their repulsors...or anything!

In the end, he had only managed to destroy a few of them.

Bakugou, however, had been even worse off in the end. He went up against Iron Man himself. It was a humbling experience in his own opinion. Bakugou's arrogance had gotten the better of him, and and that had led to him getting the living snot beaten out of him within minutes. Round two, Katsuki had gone with a more cautious approach, but it had still ended with the same results. A bruised and batter Bakugou, with a broken ego.

Ochako...he really didn't know what to think of her training.

David had told her to practice moving targets with her Quirk...without touching them. As per usual, the girl had pressed her fingers together to activate her Quirk, and held her hands out toward the ball targets...but nothing had happened.

It wasn't until Izuku, after getting pummeled by one of the robots, slid by and suggested that she keep her fingers together while trying to move the targets. It had worked to a slight degree. One of the balls had risen and slowly, shakily started to revolve around the girl. David relented that it was a start.

[_And this is just the first day,_] Izuku groaned as the boy laid his head down on his pillow. [_But this is a step in the right direction_.]

A knock came to his door, and Ochako peeked in, "Hey, Izuku...how're you feeling?"

Sitting up, the boy nodded, "Yeah, just a little sore from all that fighting I had to do." He sighed, smiling shakily, "How about you? How's your stomach?"

Ochako blushed, having gotten sick more than once while practicing with her Quirk. "Better...do you think I made any progress today?"

"I think so," he smiled, then jumped as the girl stumbled over to his bed and sat next to him. "Uh, O-Ochako?"

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, looking at him a little worried, "I mean, it's nothing bad or anything like that, I just...I don't wanna make you think badly of me or anything like that."

Izuku blinked, surprised. Ochako wasn't normally this nervous around him, "You can tell me anything you want, Ochako." He said, shaking his head, "I promise, whatever it is, I won't get mad."

"Well, before I do, can you tell me...why you wanna become a Hero?" She asked.

Izuku sat back for a moment, thinking. "That's kind'a loaded." He said, crossing his arms, "Back when I was little, heck, even now, I was an All Might fanboy, and I wanted to be just like him."

"Strong and popular?"

"A Hero that could save people with a smile on my face," he said, blushing, "But after I found out I was Quirkless, I just wanted to prove that someone like me could be a Hero, even without a Quirk. I mean Mister Shield's a Hero, and a good one. And America has had a lot of other Quirkless Heroes...Japan, not so much."

"And now you can show everyone what you've got." She smiled, and frowned at once. She then leaned her head against his shoulder, making him jolt, "I wish my reasons were as pure as that...truth be told, I'm...I'm in it for the money."

"Really?" Izuku asked, surprised, "You don't seem the type?"

"You mean snooty, and greedy?" She asked, giggling, "I'm not, really, because I don't want the money for myself. I want it for my parents." His brow rose, and she went on, "My parents run a construction company, but they don't get much work because we lived out in the countryside. Not a lot of demand for heavy building, or repairs since there were so few Hero Agencies, or villain attacks." She gave him a bit of a smile, "We're dirt pore, yet they spared no expense when it came to me. My clothes were brand new, and theirs were threadbare. I always got plenty of food. They made sure I had the best of things for a girl my age. I didn't even wanna go to high school so that I could stay and help them with the company." She frowned, and pressed against him more, "But they always just laugh it off, and tell me to make it big as a Hero and send them on a vacation..."

"They must love you a lot." He said, finally getting over how close they were.

"And I love them more than anything in the world," she said, "So that's why I wanna be a Hero, so I can make enough money to give them a better life. They deserve for taking such good care of me."

"And you think becoming a Hero for money like that is a bad thing," he sighed, then, slowly, he placed his arm around her shoulders. Ochako blushed at the contact, and looked up at him, seeing a brilliant blush across his own cheeks, "But I think it's pretty noble. You're not doing it for yourself, you're doing it for them." He said, smiling down at her, "Me? I'm the one that's selfish."

The girl smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think so." She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him, her head against his chest. "Can I tell you something else?"

"S-sure," he yelped as she pressed against him.

"Something like this? You and me?" She said softly, "It was the furthest from my mind. All I wanted was to study, train, and become a Hero as fast as I could." She sighed, and looked up at him, "And yet here I am...and you're making me fall for you."

Izuku looked surprised, and blushed like a tomato, "I-I-I am?! B-b-b-b-but I-I-I'm not d-d-d-oing a-a-anyth-th-thing d-dif-fer-ferent!"

"Nope," the girl smiled, and leaned against his chest once more, "You were just being your normal, warm, welcoming self." She said, "You're so sweet to me, and fun to talk with. I have more fun with than what friends I had back home. And...you...," she pulled back slightly and looked up at him, "You're _my_ Hero."

They were the words that had wanted to hear for so long. From the lips of someone important in his life.

He pulled her against him as one of her arms went around his neck to the back of his head. Kissing was something completely new to the pair, so it was far from perfect. Their teeth clicked together, and their noses were smooshed together, but, to them, it was perfect. If only for a moment.

* * *

{**勇者**}

* * *

AN: This is the last bit of fluff for a few chapters since a conflict against the Sinister Six is coming up, but for the fans of certain sweet little orphan, Eri will be coming up soon!


End file.
